La secrétaire aux cheveux de feu
by Ephebia
Summary: S'attendant encore à un banal entretien, Morghann Lane se fait rabrouer par le gouvernement britannique, Mycroft Holmes. Elle qui voulait oublier son passé, la voila obligée de le mettre à son service. Il la met d'abord à l'épreuve auprès de son cher frère. Enquêtes insolites, coups d'archet matinaux, comment va t-elle s'adapter ? Le passé revient et le présent est plus dangereux.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, bien. Ceci est le premier chapitre de ma première fiction.**

**Mon OC, Morghann Lane est trèèèès librement inspirée de Majisuka Gakuen, mais bon, elle n'en fait absolument pas partie. Cette fanfiction se déroule après la saison 3 et n'aura pas de rapport avec la 4.  
**

**Merci à Yamiko Kuchiki ma beta pour la correction et les conseils, je t'aime comme un ours. (O_O)  
**

**J'ignore à quelle vitesse je peux écrire un chapitre mais j'en publierais au moins un toutes les deux semaines.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède que Morghann Lane, l'univers et tous les autres personnages appartiennent aux réalisateurs de la série BBC, Sherlock.**

* * *

Le diplôme de secrétaire de mon lycée peu connu pour ses résultats me permettait seulement d'enchaîner les entretiens sans le moindre succès. J'avais quitté le Japon, qui n'était pas mon pays d'origine, pour rejoindre l'Angleterre. Malgré un diplôme japonais, j'avais plus de chance de trouver un travail ici que là-bas. Mon prochain rendez-vous avait lieu dans une vieille maison, immense. J'avais posté ma candidature à plus d'une porte. Il y avait des endroits et des gens bizarres, forcément, je ne sais pas qui considère comme normale le vieux moustachu obèse qui vous accueille dans un hangar miteux ou dans sa chambre avec plein de magazines pornos. Je sonnais à la porte de la demeure, aux murs assez sombres. En attendant qu'on m'ouvre, je plissais la jupe de mon tailleur gris. Dieu que je détestais cette tenue. Elle portait tous mes échecs à ces entretiens. Je souhaitais juste mettre mon uniforme de lycéenne, qui m'attendait plié au fond de ma valise à l'hôtel.

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années m'ouvrit et m'invita d'un geste à entrer. Il me guida sans un mot dans un bureau à l'étage. Tous les murs de la maison semblaient être fait d'un bois très sombre. Des armures étaient exposées dans le grand vestibule. L'escalier que nous avions emprunté était large, digne d'une grande réception. Toute la maison semblait être digne d'une grande réception. Mais où suis-je tombée encore ?

Dans la pièce, un homme s'appuyait au bureau, me tournant le dos, la tête légèrement inclinée. L'homme qui m'avait amenée jusqu'ici ferma la porte derrière moi. Je restais debout, attendant qu'on me demande de m'asseoir. Après un temps qui me parut interminable, l'homme se retourna. Pas un sourire, ni un regard joyeux, blasé en fait. Il arqua un sourcil et s'assit. Il m'indiqua d'un geste lasse la chaise en face de lui. Je m'y assis. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable. Cet homme devait avoir la quarantaine, le front légèrement dégarni, ses cheveux dans les roux-chatains. Il avait une très légère bedaine, cependant savamment caché dans son costume trois pièces noir.

\- D'où venez vous ?

\- Du Japon.

\- Pourquoi n'y êtes vous pas restée ?

Est-ce que ces questions se posaient en entretien ?! Non, c'est bien la première fois en vingt-six rendez-vous que je les entends. J'haussais les sourcils puis en inclinant très légèrement la tête vers la droite, je lui répondis :

\- Je n'en avais pas la possibilité.

Un silence. Il tapa sur son clavier, il devait sûrement remplir la fiche me concernant, histoire de savoir si je pouvais être une bonne petite secrétaire.

\- Oui, bien, intéressant.

Il haussa à nouveau un sourcil.

\- Que faisiez vous au Japon ? Ce n'est pas votre pays d'origine.

\- Mes parents ont racheté une maison traditionnelle là-bas pour faire des chambres d'hôtes.

Je n'avais vraiment pas le physique d'une japonaise. Rousse aux yeux verts, le visage bourré de tâches de rousseur, assez grande pour galérer à m'acheter des vêtements dans un pays où toutes mes camarades ne dépassaient pas 1 mètre 60. D'ailleurs le haut de mon uniforme m'arrivait au dessus du nombril. 1 mètre 80, la géante.

\- Vous savez donc accueillir quelqu'un.

\- C'est le but d'une formation de secrétaire.

\- C'est pour cela que votre diplôme n'est pas reconnu où que se soit.

Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? J'ai pourtant bossé, un tant soit peu. Comment un britannique pouvait-il savoir si le diplôme d'un petit lycée de campagne était reconnu ou non ? Je ne comprenais pas et écarquillais légèrement les yeux. J'entrouvrais la bouche, prête à répondre.

\- Comment osez vous venir à des entretiens avec ce diplôme ?

Il me regardait d'un air égal, sa voix n'avait pas varié depuis le début. Je le fixais, plissant légèrement les yeux. Il reprit :

\- Et bien ?

Je restais silencieuse. C'était le passé, c'était loin. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela ? Personne ne peut savoir, à moins d'être de ma région du Japon, que mon diplôme ne vaut rien. Il osait me faire la morale, il n'était qu'un simple inconnu bizarre qui fouillait dans la vie des candidats aux postes qu'il propose.

\- Nattō !

Je sursautais violemment.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Savez vous qui je suis ?

\- Et vous ?

\- Oui, vous le voyez bien.

Et merde. Parcourir la moitié du monde pour ça.

\- Je suis Mycroft Holmes, j'ai une place assez importante dans le gouvernement britannique. Je sais déjà beaucoup de choses sur vous grâce à tous les dossiers auxquels j'ai accès, mais racontez moi vous-même.

Zut. Non. D'accord.

\- Bien… J'ai fait mes études dans le lycée Teppen Gakuen, un lycée publique formant au secrétariat. Ce lycée est un lycée de yankee, abandonné par l'académie de la préfecture et dont la directrice est une ancienne yankee, elle se fiche donc pas mal que nous suivions les cours. Les yankees, au Japon, sont des jeunes, assez violents, qui se battent en gangs, le plus souvent représentant le lycée dont ils viennent et où ils se battent entre lycées. Teppen était le plus fort de la préfecture.

\- Vous vous battiez. Vous étiez violente.

\- J'étais la chef de Teppen, la plus forte du lycée le plus fort. Je le dirigeais. Mais tout cela est derrière moi, sinon je ne serais pas devant vous.

Il grogna d'un air désapprobateur. Il me fixait avec des yeux perçants. Il devait savoir plus que ce que je lui avais dit, mais on en reparlerait quand cela serait nécessaire.

\- Vous êtes dangereuse quand même.

\- Vous m'auriez déjà mise dehors si cela vous dérangeait tant que ça.

\- C'est vrai. Bien, Morghann… Vos qualités inattendues peuvent être intéressantes et utiles. Je veux que vous deveniez mon garde du corps.

\- Je… Je ne veux plus avoir à me battre. C'est derrière moi maintenant. J'ai passé plusieurs années à rattraper le retard que ce lycée m'avait forcée à accumuler. J'ai vingt-deux ans maintenant. J'ai laissé ce monde à dix-neuf ans. C'est loin, et je veux rester loin. Je n'ai même plus d'entraînement.

Mensonge. Je m'entraînais quatre heures par jour. Prémonition. Non, juste habitude.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas tous les jours, mais j'ai absolument besoin de vos capacités. Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer au Japon.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes fixant l'homme qui se tenait face à moi. Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas continuer mes entretiens qui n'aboutissent à rien. Il avait raison, je ne peux pas rentrer et je ne veux pas. Je ne pouvais qu'accepter, hélas. Je le fixais d'un regard que je voulais perçant et froid, ce que je faisais, avant.

\- Bien. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Aujourd'hui, rien. Rentrez chez vous, je vous enverrais les détails par message, comme votre numéro est sur votre fiche d'entretien.

Il se leva et se retourna, fixant la fenêtre. Je supposais que cette discussion était terminée et sortis silencieusement du bureau. Je retrouvais facilement la porte par laquelle j'étais entrée et hélais un taxi. Je fixais, une fois à l'intérieur, la fenêtre où se trouvait le bureau où j'étais encore il y a quelques minutes. Mon nouveau patron regardait au dehors, la tête inclinée, avec l'air de profondément s'ennuyer.

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre de mon hôtel de banlieue, je me jetais dans mon lit. Je m'allongeais sur le dos et détachais un à un les boutons de mon chemisier. Quelle horreur. Ça serrait la poitrine et remontait sans cesse. Je me penchais vers ma valise, posée à côté de mon lit, et après avoir jeté à travers la pièce la moitié de mes vêtements, je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais. Mon uniforme. Je l'enfilais lentement, savourant le contact du tissu le long de ma peau. Mon uniforme était composé d'un haut à col marin, qu'on appelle sailor fuku au Japon. Il était noir, avec une bande blanche sur le foulard. La jupe plissée était noire aussi. J'enfilais également mes chaussettes, noires avec une bande blanche en haut. Puis, je récupérais dans un paquet en papier bulle au fond de ma valise, ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Ma veste orange, avec le mont Fuji brodé au dos, symbole de notre lycée. Elle était également brodée de caractères japonais : Teppen Tottande, qui signifie « Atteindre le sommet », Nattō, qui était mon nom à cette époque, Salt, Nobunaga, Uruuseyo et Hanabi, les noms des quatre autres membres de mon équipe. J'enfilais cette veste et soupirait de bonheur. J'enfilais une paire de ballerines noires, totalement quelconque.

Bien, ce soir je vais me balader dans Londres, cet hôtel ne propose pas de dîner, et la banlieue londonienne n'était faite que de pavillons, nulle part où manger. Et puis, j'étais encore une touriste, jusqu'à demain matin. Je ressortis de l'hôtel. J'attrapais un bus au coin de la rue, ceux à deux étages, et me laissais balader à travers la ville.

Au bout d'une demie heure, mon portable vibra.

« Votre tailleur était trop strict, mettez un pantalon et un chemisier noir. Demain, devant chez moi, à 7 heures. MH. »

7 heures... Du matin ?! Mais je suis à peine remise du décalage horaire que je dois courir la ville au levé du jour !

Je sortis du bus à l'arrêt suivant et me retrouvais face à un hôpital, le Saint Barthelemy. Brr. Je cherchais quelques minutes un fastfood et y entrait. Je commandais un paquet de nuggets et les avalais sur une table en hauteur, façon bar. Les gens me regardaient bizarrement, comme si un uniforme, qu'ils devaient rallier au lycée et donc à la jeunesse, ne pouvait se trouver dehors après 20 heures. On ne croisait que des uniformes après 21 heures dans ma région. Parfois ensanglantés ou déchirés. Mais jamais le mien ne touchait le sol. Cela m'avait manqué de sentir la nuit près de moi, collant à ma peau, je me fondais dedans et je me sentais puissante.

Finalement je voulais rentrer. J'hélais, après être sortie, un taxi et me laissais porter jusqu'à la banlieue où se trouvait mon hôtel. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me glissais sous mes draps, sur le dos, toute habillée, et m'endormis ainsi.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin à 6 heures du matin. Je sortais de ma valise une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur, assez ample. Je filais ensuite à la douche. J'étais assez pressée et ne passais donc pas trois heures à profiter de l'eau chaude, chose que j'adorais faire. Je me lavais les cheveux, je n'avais cependant pas le temps de les sécher. 6H10. Je m'habillais. Je sortais ensuite de mon sac de voyage marron une boite. Elle contenait ma paire de chaussures préférée, que j'avais portée pendant tout le lycée et qui s'était avérée bien utile de nombreuses fois. Une paire de bottines en faux cuir vernis, d'un violet très foncé tirant fortement sur le noir. A lacets et aux talons larges, l'intérieur de ces talons était en métal, une bonne façon de donner des coups de pieds puissants. Je les enfilais et attrapais un élastique que je passais autour de mon poignet. Je m'attacherais les cheveux quand ils seraient un peu plus secs. Je jetais dans mon ancien sac de cours, qui ressemblait à tous les sacs de cours du Japon, mon portable, mon portefeuille, ma brosse à cheveux, une mini trousse de maquillage et une autre de premier secours. 6h17. Je sortais de ma chambre et attrapais dans la salle de petit déjeuner deux toasts et un gobelet en carton de thé. Japonais bien sûr. A 6h20, j'étais dans la rue. Un taxi. Pas de taxi. Mais une berline noire garée à quelques mètres de l'hôtel. Lorsque je m'approchais, la fenêtre du conducteur s'abaissa et je reconnus l'homme qui m'avait ouvert la porte hier. Je montais à l'arrière et m'asseyais du côté gauche, pour voir le conducteur et le tableau des vitesses. Maniaque, moi ? Non.

\- Bonjour Monsieur !

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle.

Ma voix enjouée contrastait avec sa voix polie. J'avalais mon thé, avant qu'un dos d'âne ne le renverse sur la banquette. Je posais les toasts sur mes cuisses et vérifiais si mes cheveux avaient quelque peu séché. Un peu. J'attrapais ma brosse et les coiffais en une queue de cheval haute, qui faisait assez chic.

\- Vous réglez les termes techniques, aujourd'hui, il me semble.

\- Ah ? Le contrat, oui.

J'avalais mes toasts. Je reconnaissais le quartier où j'étais venue hier, nous arrivions donc chez mon nouvel employeur. Je commençais à sentir le stress naître dans mon ventre. La voiture passa devant la maison et entra dans le garage en sous sol. Pas un garage, un parking, il devait avoir au moins dix voitures là dedans. On se gara et on sortit de la voiture.

\- Comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Harry.

On sortit du parking, montant un escalier qui amenait à un couloir, moins large que celui que j'avais emprunté hier. Harry me guida à travers la maison et m'amena jusqu'au bureau où j'avais rencontré mon patron hier. Il m'attendait, assis, avec un costume trois pièces gris clair.

\- Bonjour, asseyez-vous.

Je m'assis. Il fit passer vers moi une feuille. Mon contrat. Je le lu attentivement. 1650 livres par mois. Une voiture et un conducteur à ma disposition. Un logement de fonction. Du matériel à ma disposition.

\- J'ai… Quelques questions.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Un logement de fonction ?

\- Oui, vous n'allez pas rester dans votre petit hôtel perdu en banlieue toute votre vie. Vous serez cependant en colocation, mais j'ai rempli tous les documents pour vous.

\- Ah… Et du matériel ?

\- Pour vous entraîner. Je ne vais pas vous laisser perdre votre force et vos capacités.

\- Hum, c'est vrai.

Il me fit ensuite passer une feuille pour le logement. 221B Baker Street.

\- Par contre, quand vous verrez la logeuse, vous pourrez lui expliquer qu'il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle parle du fait que c'est moi qui vous ai trouvé le logement et que vous êtes mon employée.

\- Très bien.

C'est qu'avoir un logement prêté par quelqu'un d'important dans le gouvernement, comme Monsieur Holmes l'avait dit lui-même, ne devait pas être une chose dont on devait se vanter ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous devez y emménager aujourd'hui. Je vous y rejoindrais vers 17 heures.

\- Mis à part ça, je dois faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien, mais tenez.

Il me donna un téléphone portable. Je le regardais d'un air étonné.

\- Sécurité. Votre emploi du temps y est consigné, le mien aussi. N'utilisez pas votre téléphone personnel pour me contacter.

\- Bien.

\- C'est tout, à plus tard.

Je quittais la pièce.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Yeah ! Je n'ai pas encore reçu de reviews mais j'espère que lorsque l'histoire sera avancée il y en aura !**

**Je trouve ce chapitre un peu mou mais il y en a toujours des comme ça, faut bien mettre l'histoire en place, non ? J'ai trouvé la fin de celui-ci un peu par hasard, je voulais la mettre dans un autre chapitre mais sinon celui-ci n'avait absolument aucun intérêt. Oui, je mets mon travail en valeur, merci.**

**Je remercie encore ma beta, Yamiko Kuchiki, qui malgré ses problèmes de connection et toutes ses occupations, a pu me le corriger (et après l'avoir harcelée de sms, la pauvre).**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède que Morghann Lane, l'univers et tous les autres personnages appartiennent aux réalisateurs de la série BBC, Sherlock.**

* * *

Harry m'attendait au bout du couloir. On reprit la voiture, il me ramena à mon hôtel sans la moindre conversation, cet homme faisait uniquement son travail, pourquoi s'embêter à discuter ? J'allais prévenir la propriétaire que je partais aujourd'hui, elle fit une mine maussade. Désolée, je ne vous rapporterais plus d'argent, ma bonne dame. Je retournais ensuite dans ma chambre. Je jetais au hasard mes vêtements dans mes sacs, je n'aurais pas dû tout sortir pour trouver ce fichu pantalon. Monsieur Holmes me demande de m'habiller ainsi, pour trente minutes de travail dans la journée ! Je pliais cependant soigneusement mon uniforme et ma veste avec de les poser dans ma valise. Si je ne travaillais pas trop, je pourrais le mettre, et hop, adieu mauvaises pensées ! Je remettais mon ordinateur et tous mes câbles dans la mallette qui servait à cet effet. Je parcourais la chambre et ma salle de bain du regard pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié, je ne comptais pas revenir ici pour chercher une brosse à dent, et je suis sûre que la propriétaire gardait les objets qu'elle trouvait, sans prévenir ceux à qui ils appartenaient. Bien, allons-y ! Je redescendais dans l'entrée avec mes affaires, que Harry prit en main et rangea dans la berline noire pendant que je réglais avec la propriétaire le prix de mon séjour.

Ensuite, je quittais cet endroit avec la voiture, en direction de mon nouvel appartement. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes. Le 221B Baker Street ressemblait à tous les autres immeubles de la rue, encastrés les uns dans les autres, au crépi beige vieillot tirant sur le gris.

J'allais sonner à la porte. Une petite dame toute souriante vint m'accueillir. Elle me fit rentrer et je fis signe à Harry pour qu'il s'occupe de sortir mes affaires.

-J'avais demandé à Mycroft de trouver un nouveau colocataire pour remplacer ce cher John mais je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait aussi vite.

Mon patron froid et limite arrogant connaissait cette petite vieille qui paraissait absolument adorable ? Ils ne faisaient pas parti du même monde et semblait être les extrêmes opposés.

Elle m'entraîna dans son appartement qui donnait sur l'entrée au rez de chaussée et j'eus à peine le temps de voir Harry poser ma valise dans le vestibule que la petite dame me posait sur une chaise dans sa cuisine.

-A propos de Monsieur Holmes… Il souhaiterait que le fait que ce soit lui qui m'ait trouvé ce logement ne soit pas abordé. Le fait que je le connaisse aussi en réalité.

-Oh… D'accord, on ne parlera plus de Mycroft. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Morghann Lane.

-Je suis Martha Hudson, votre logeuse. Du thé ?

\- Non merci. Harry, vous voulez du thé ?

Mon chauffeur passa la tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte et me regarda avec étonnement.

-Avec plaisir, Mam'zelle.

Il entra dans la cuisine d'un air désorienté. Il resta debout d'un air gêné dans la pièce. Je crois que proposer du thé à son chauffeur n'est peut être pas la chose la plus normale du monde, enfin, aux yeux de Harry. Madame Hudson mit la bouilloire à chauffer puis quitta la pièce.

-Venez, je vais vous montrer votre appartement.

Je la suivis dans l'escalier dans l'entrée. Au palier se trouvaient deux portes. On entra par celle en face de l'escalier, qui était très sombre. On arriva dans une sorte de salon, au papier peint gris vert assez foncé, avec un smiley dessiné à la peinture jaune sur le mur de droite, un besoin de se faire sourire peut être, et des trous, de balles sûrement. Les meubles étaient assez usés. Deux fauteuils, une table en bois en bazar, un canapé. Le mur de gauche était occupé par deux bibliothèques et une cheminée. Sur cette cheminée, un crâne. Cette pièce semblait avoir été aménagée au hasard, histoire de dire que c'est un salon. Salon qui avait vécu. Cela me rappelait notre salle au troisième étage du lycée, pour la meubler on avait rapporté des meubles de la décharge, qui n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Une arcade séparait le salon de la cuisine, dans laquelle la seconde porte du palier ouvrait. Le frigo se situait près de la porte qui menait sûrement aux chambres et à la salle de bain. Utile pendant une fringale nocturne, pas obligée de crapahuter dans toute la pièce pour un yaourt.

-Si vous voulez manger, il va falloir faire des courses. Il se fiche de manger, vous trouverez bien plus souvent des doigts en décomposition qu'un yaourt, là dedans.

J'haussais un sourcil. Qui que ce soit, mon colocataire semblait bizarre. Beaucoup de gens se seraient déjà enfuis après la déclaration de madame Hudson.

La petite dame m'emmena ensuite dans la partie des chambres. Celle de droite avait la porte fermée.

-Celle-ci, c'est celle de Sherlock. Voilà la vôtre.

Elle m'indiqua une chambre qui contrastait avec tout le reste de l'appartement. Elle était très claire, sans désordre, sans doute cela venait du fait qu'il n'y avait que trois meubles : un lit, un bureau et une armoire.

-Je vous laisse vous installer.

Elle repartit vers son appartement en bas, et après avoir examiné la pièce quelques secondes, je la suivis pour récupérer mes affaires et les ranger.

Harry s'était fait son thé tout seul et servait une tasse à Madame Hudson. J'attrapais ma valise et la montais dans ma chambre. Je la posais à plat sur mon lit et allais chercher le reste de mes affaires. Environ une heure plus tard, tout était pratiquement installé.

Maintenant, les courses. J'allais prévenir Madame Hudson que je sortais un petit moment. Elle était en train de papoter avec Harry de la grève des lignes de bus en province.

Je parcourais les rues pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Je trouvais enfin, dans une petite rue assez sombre derrière un hôpital, une supérette japonaise. Après presque douze ans passés au Japon, j'avais l'habitude de manger comme eux, et l'idée d'un sandwich tous les midis comme le faisait bon nombre d'anglais ne me donnait pas réellement envie. Je savais exactement ce que je voulais, restait juste à les trouver dans un magasin inconnu. Du nattô en grande masse, un kilo de riz blanc, des sauces sojas et mirin, une sauce sucrée à base de saké, du yuzu, un agrume, et quelques kakis, du wakame, une algue utilisée en salade, des gyozas et du bœuf de Kobe. Depuis que j'étais arrivée je n'avais mangé que des toasts et du fast food, et voir toute cette nourriture asiatique m'avait redonné le sourire. J'allais ensuite dans une épicerie dans une rue plus grande. J'achetais des légumes en conserves, des pommes, des poires, de la viande de porc et quelques yaourts. Je rentrais ensuite, avec quatre sacs dans les bras, vers ma nouvelle demeure. J'eus cependant un peu de mal à la retrouver, mais une fois arrivée, je posais mes paquets dans la cuisine et soufflais quelques minutes. Je rangeais les affaires et mis au micro onde deux gyozas parce que, somme toute, je commençais à avoir faim. Ah, quel bonheur! Je les dévorais en quelques minutes. Je passais ensuite le reste de l'après midi à découvrir mon nouvel environnement.

Vers dix-sept heures, mon patron arriva, parfaitement à son aise dans l'appartement.

-Encore bonjour, votre matériel d'entraînement est là.

Un homme, habillé comme Harry, sûrement le conducteur de Monsieur Holmes, entra dans l'appartement avec un punching-ball et un carton contenant plusieurs sacs de frappe de différentes tailles. Je pouvais très bien m'entraîner sans matériel, mais si c'était fourni si gentiment, pourquoi pas. Il alla l'installer dans ma chambre, sous le signe de main de mon patron.

-Il serait toujours mieux de ne pas frapper votre colocataire.

-D'ailleurs il n'est pas là.

-C'est fait exprès, il reviendra dans quelques jours.

Comment ça fait exprès ? Pourquoi je devais emménager durant son absence ? Et comment Monsieur Holmes pouvait aussi bien connaître l'emploi du temps de cet homme ?

Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange mais je crois que tout ce qui entoure mon patron devait être étrange. N'importe quel homme ayant une certaine place au sein du gouvernement devait avoir ses secrets, je suppose.

Appuyé sur son parapluie, on ne sait trop comment, cet homme dégageait à la fois du charisme et une certaine froideur. Il observait l'intérieur de ma chambre, où son chauffeur ouvrait le carton avec les sacs de frappe, depuis la cuisine.

-Vous serez bien ici. Je l'espère.

L'homme revint dans le salon, salua mon patron et quitta l'appartement.

Monsieur Holmes se tourna vers moi.

-Installez tout ça à votre guise.

Il regarda la montre à gousset qu'il sortit de sa poche, qui était attachée à son gilet par une fine chaîne en or.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser.

-Je vous raccompagne.

Il passa devant moi et descendit l'escalier d'un pas de sénateur. Je le suivis. Madame Hudson sortit de son appartement.

-Oh Mycroft !

-Bonsoir Madame Hudson.

-Passez prendre le thé avec nous, quand Sherlock sera rentré.

-Je crains que cela ne soit compromis, je suis accablé de travail en ce moment. Au revoir Madame Hudson.

Harry sortit de l'appartement de ma logeuse où il avait passé l'après midi à discuter avec elle et suivit mon patron à l'extérieur. Sa journée de travail était finie.

Nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les deux. Un silence assez pesant s'installa. Alors que j'allais remonter dans mon appartement d'un air maladroit, mon téléphone personnel sonna.

-Excusez moi.

Je montais l'escalier d'un pas rapide et décrochais une fois en haut.

-Allo ?

« Allô… Vous avez passé un entretien avec moi… Je vous annonce que vous avez obtenu le poste… »

Je me souvenais de cette voix. L'homme moustachu dans un hangar perdu dans une banlieue peu agréable de la ville. Une voix basse et haletante.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai reçu une réponse avant la vôtre et je l'ai acceptée.

« C'est fort dommage… Vous auriez été parfaite pour ce poste… »

Notre entretien, et je m'en souviens bien, s'était assez mal déroulé car il m'avait posé uniquement des questions déplacées. Plus un pervers qu'autre chose. Il fallait que je raccroche au plus vite.

« N'hésitez pas à me recontacter si vous avez besoin de travail… »

-Merci.

Toujours rester polie, malgré tout. Je ne pouvais pas le frapper par ondes téléphoniques, m'énerver ne me servirait à rien.

« Mais je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons d'ici peu… »

Sa voix était limite langoureuse, cela me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Le genre de voix de pervers qui commencent à vous tripoter dans le métro sous prétexte que si vous portez une jupe c'est que vous êtes d'accord et qui vous lèche le cou en respirant comme un porc. J'eus un frisson de dégoût.

-C'est cela, au revoir.

Je raccrochais aussi sec et jetais le téléphone à travers la pièce. Il se fracassa contre la cheminée et s'ouvrit, la coque et la batterie s'étant séparées du reste de l'appareil. Mon autre téléphone, celui que Monsieur Holmes m'avait donné le matin même, vibra.

« Tout va bien ? MH. »

« Très bien. ML. »

« Votre colocataire ne serait pas très content s'il trouve des fissures sur sa cheminée. Bonne soirée. MH »

Pardon ?! Comment cet homme pouvait savoir que j'avais balancé mon téléphone sur la cheminée ?! Je me retournais en tous sens et fouillais du regard toute la pièce avant de trouver ce que je cherchais. Dans la tranche d'un livre, un trou de quelques millimètres de diamètre. Une caméra. Je m'en approchais et, sait-on jamais, je fis un ok avec ma main devant la caméra, faisant un rond avec mon pouce et mon index. Qu'il voit que j'avais compris. Et qu'il sache qu'il ne me verrait jamais en petite tenue dans le salon, en espérant qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres dans la salle de bain et dans ma chambre.

Je laissais mon portable brisé au sol et allait dans ma nouvelle chambre. Je regardais l'agenda de mon autre téléphone. Rien. Rien pendant plusieurs jours. A quoi cela sert d'engager quelqu'un si on ne lui donne pas de travail ? Je posais l'appareil à côté de moi sur le lit. Peut être qu'il voulait que je m'entraîne avant de faire quoi que se soit. Me pensait-il aussi faible que ça ?

Je passais le reste de la journée allongée sur mon lit, imaginant des théories farfelues sur les hommes qui allaient désormais m'entourer. Ce mystérieux Sherlock, chez qui je devais arriver en surprise, et que mon patron semblait si bien connaître. Monsieur Holmes, justement, et ses techniques de surveillance chez ses employés. Je ne sais véritablement si c'est lui le pervers ou l'homme au téléphone tout à l'heure. Un frisson me parcourra de nouveau l'échine en me remémorant sa voix horrible. Son image me revint à l'esprit. Près de la cinquantaine, à l'hygiène pas très nette, il n'était pas net tout court en fait. Ses questions avaient porté sur la taille de mon uniforme au lycée et si j'avais des capacités autre que le secrétariat.

Je me relevais de mon lit en secouant la tête pour faire partir son image affreuse et installais un sac de frappe. Bien, Monsieur Holmes, vous vouliez que je m'entraîne, voilà, vous êtes servi !

Ma soirée s'écoula ainsi, frappant, essayant de me rappeler mes attaques, les mettant en œuvre jusqu'à les maîtriser de nouveau. Je pensais quand même à avaler quelque chose et me fis donc cuire quelques tranches extrêmement fines de bœuf de Kobe, assaisonné d'un zeste de yuzu. Étrange, le mélange acide de l'agrume et de la viande très tendre... Cependant, ce plat me rappela le shabu shabu, une sorte de fondue à base de viande qu'on plongeait ensuite dans une sauce à base de yuzu, que nos voisins avaient fait pour mes vingt ans.

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent dans un calme absolu. Madame Hudson venait de temps en temps demander si tout allait bien. Je passais une partie de mon temps prostrée dans le canapé à regarder la télé, ou dans la cuisine à essayer de faire des sauces bizarres, mélangeant aliments occidentaux et japonais, ou encore à m'entraîner avec un peu de musique. Mon travail de garde du corps était vraiment compliqué et mouvementé n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews ! On se revoit dans deux semaines ou moins !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici donc le troisième chapitre ! En le relisant, j'ai ris toute seule, j'espère que vous partagerez mon humour. (C'est le premier chapitre que j'accepte de relire après l'avoir écrit et corrigé.)**

**Je remercie encore ma beta, qui vit sa vie comme un joyeux papillon et oublie parfois que la petite fourmi que je suis place tous ses espoirs en elle, mais je l'aime quand même.**

**J'ai reçu quelques reviews et je vous en remercie, continuez c'est très motivant !**

**je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : ****Je ne possède que Morghann Lane, l'univers et tous les autres personnages appartiennent aux réalisateurs de la série BBC, Sherlock.**

* * *

Le troisième jour dans l'appartement du 221B Baker Street, alors que je m'entraînais à faire diverses esquives de bon matin dans le salon, on entra dans ma nouvelle habitation.

Un homme, assez grand, environ ma taille, calfeutré dans un grand manteau noir au col relevé, avec une écharpe bleu-gris, entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta net. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à voir quelqu'un ici. Je devinais à ses cheveux bouclés totalement en bataille, qui correspondait au bazar dans l'appartement, qu'il devait s'agir de Sherlock, mon fameux colocataire.

A sa suite entra un autre homme, plus petit, à la veste beige déboutonnée, à l'air légèrement plus trapu.

-Madame Hudson !

Mon colocataire redescendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, très pressé d'aller parler à notre logeuse.

La personne qui l'accompagnait resta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Mycroft ?

-Oui.

Acceptons d'entrer dans l'étrangeté du monde dans lequel je suis arrivée. J'allais m'appuyer contre l'arcade de la cheminée, m'éloignant ainsi de la porte.

-Il va péter un câble. Il n'acceptera jamais qu'on ait choisi son colocataire sans lui demander son avis. Mais je ne dirais pas que c'est Mycroft qui a décidé, je respecte les secrets des uns et des autres.

Je restais perplexe. Sherlock revint et me jeta un regard noir avant de se jeter dans l'un des fauteuils, celui en cuir noir, complètement défoncé, placé juste à gauche de moi.

Son ami vint près de nous et me serra la main.

-John Watson, l'ancien colocataire de Sherlock.

-Morghann Lane, nouvelle colocataire pour l'instant.

-Et pour pas très longtemps.

Mon regard et celui de Watson se baissèrent sur la masse sur le fauteuil. Le grand brun avait remonté ses genoux près de sa poitrine et avait une mine boudeuse qui envoyait des mauvaises ondes à travers tout le quartier.

John se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Tu as laissé à manger au moins ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Demande à Madame Hudson.

\- J'ai acheté à manger.

Je n'allais pas laisser Madame Hudson se faire dépouiller parce qu'un homme préférait conserver des bouts de mort qu'un simple steak.

Je filais ensuite dans ma chambre, il fallait fuir à tout prix l'ambiance glaciale du salon.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière mon dos, des cris s'élevèrent dans la salle principale. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, les cris fusaient toujours mais John Watson vint me chercher. De retour dans le salon, un silence pesant se créa. Madame Hudson était montée dans l'appartement.

-Morghann est très gentille, dit-elle.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à faire ! C'est mon appartement !

-C'est une colocation Sherlock !

John essayait de lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas que lui dans ce bâtiment.

-C'est Madame Hudson la logeuse, c'est elle qui choisit qui vit dans cet immeuble !

-Et c'est moi qui vis avec !

Je m'appuyais contre l'embrasure de la porte entre la cuisine et l'espace des chambres. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas m'intégrer dans cette discussion, je n'y étais pour rien.

-Ça doit encore être une groupie ennuyante !

Je fronçais les sourcils. Groupie de qui ? Lui ? Un homme avec un prénom de fille et une hygiène douteuse ? Pas que l'hygiène en fait : les doigts dans le frigo, le bordel et le manque apparent de manières.

-Fan de vous ?

-Oui, de moi.

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil d'un air fier.

-Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

Watson se tourna vers moi d'un air perplexe avec un sourcil soulevé.

-John, nous avons des problèmes pressants à régler.

Sherlock se leva de son fauteuil et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Madame Hudson quitta l'appartement sans mot. Pendant que je retournais dans ma chambre, John rejoignit son compagnon près de la fenêtre.

« Vous arrivez à le supporter ? MH. »

« Je devrais ? ML »

« Évitez de le frapper. MH »

Je passais la journée à m'entraîner sur un petit sac de frapper à hauteur de visage. Vers 19 heures, j'entendis John Watson quitter l'immeuble. Mon cher colocataire allait pouvoir étendre son attention sur moi et me rabaisser car je ne suis qu'une fan ennuyante d'un homme très douteux. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit, attendant que Sherlock aille dans sa chambre pour que je puisse me faire des brochettes de porc dans la cuisine. Mais non, je ne captais aucun mouvement. Je fixais le plafond, prenant mon mal en patience. Un carré se détachait des lattes de cette voûte. Je me mis debout sur le lit et j'arrivais à l'atteindre en levant les bras. Le carré se souleva. Une trappe.

Je me tirais à l'intérieur de cette porte horizontale. J'arrivais dans une sorte de grenier, poussiéreux, possédant une fenêtre en châssis. J'observais quelque temps le silence relatif de cet étage : le bruit des voitures au dehors et la pluie qui tombait sur la vitre.

Cet endroit pouvait être utile, je redescendis cependant, me laissant glisser jusqu'à mon lit, car pour le moment je ne savais qu'en faire.

A l'instant où je me retrouvais allongée dans mon lit et que le trappe se fermait, mon colocataire ouvrit la porte de ma chambre.

-J'ai pris un peu de tes réserves, comme tu as dit à John qu'il pouvait se servir, pourquoi me gêner.

-Oh.

Il referma la porte. Je me levais et le suivis dans la cuisine. Son assiette contenait le reste de mon steak de Kobe complètement brûlé. Une si bonne viande, tellement chère, transformée en semelle carbonisée. Non, je ne pouvais pas accepter une telle chose. Je respecte son auriculaire dans le bac à légume alors il doit respecter ma tranche de bœuf.

J'attrapais Sherlock par la manche et l'attirais devant l'assiette.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Une de tes viandes.

-Tu lui as fait quoi ?

-Je voulais voir jusqu'à quelle cuisson on peut digérer de la viande.

Je lui jetais un regard glacial puis je repris, criant légèrement :

-Tu étais obligée de prendre du bœuf de Kobe pour faire ça ?!

-Du bœuf de quoi ?

-De Kobe ! Vingt euros les deux cents grammes !

-Bah ça doit être bon même cuit comme ça.

Sherlock découpa un bout du steak et essaya de me le faire goûter avec la fourchette. Je saisissais le couteau qu'il avait dans son autre main et l'enfonçais d'un coup sec dans la vieille table en bois. Lorsque je le lâchais, il resta planté à la verticale.

Moi, énervée ? Mes économies, jetées dans le vide ?

Je quittais l'appartement en lançant un regard acide à cet homme. Il fallait que je vois mon patron pour qu'il m'explique quel était son objectif en m'installant avec ce fou immature.

Sauf que je ne savais pas comment y aller à pied. Après quelques mètres d'un pas rapide, j'hélais un taxi. Harry n'était pas là car je n'avais de déplacements prévus et je n'avais pas envoyé de message pour lui demander de venir.

La circulation était compliquée, on était coincé dans le centre ville. La colère envers mon colocataire que j'essayais de canaliser difficilement ressortit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes dans les bouchons.

-C'est pas possible !

Je me renfonçais dans la banquette.

Lorsque l'on sortit enfin du centre ville et qu'on s'approchait du quartier de Monsieur Holmes, je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais devant la maison de mon patron attendant que l'on m'ouvre. Harry vint m'ouvrir, il prit un air légèrement étonné en me voyant.

-Je dois voir Monsieur Holmes.

Celui-ci apparut au fond du vestibule.

J'entrais sans demander mon reste.

-Mon colocataire est insupportable.

-Bonjour.

Il partit dans son salon pour s'enfoncer dans un canapé en cuir à l'air moelleux. Je le suivis mais restais debout dans la pièce.

-Comment vous le trouvez ?

-Insupportable, sans le moindre respect pour les autres.

Un petit grognement émana de la gorge de mon patron. Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un paquet de cigarette et en alluma une. C'est lui le patron, il est chez lui, il fait ce qu'il veut.

-C'est normal. Enfin, c'est dans sa nature.

-Mais je ne vais jamais pouvoir le supporter.

-Il va bien falloir.

Déjà, mon patron affiche dès la première rencontre toute ma vie, et maintenant il fallait que je tolère ce colocataire imbuvable. Je secouais la tête.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Cet homme doit être surveillé.

-Son manque de respect peut être toxique, mais quand même.

Monsieur Holmes haussa un sourcil. Un peu d'humour, mon p'tit gars, non ? Non.

-Il en a besoin, vraiment.

-Je ne comprends pas. S'il ne veut pas manger, qu'on le laisse ainsi.

Le visage de mon patron se durcit en un instant.

-Il s'agit de mon frère !

-Votre… Frère… ?

J'écarquillais les sourcils et restais quelques secondes la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, mais je ne pouvais pas dire grand-chose de leurs personnalités, je ne les connaissais pas. Mis à part que Monsieur Holmes semblait plus respectueux que son frère.

-Oui, mon frère cadet. Je m'inquiète pour lui. C'est un ancien accro à la cigarette et il se drogue de temps en temps. Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi quand il va chercher sa drogue.

Je fixais son mégot, un sourire détaché sur les lèvres. Ils fumaient tous les deux, et il ne se posait pas de question sur sa propre consommation, seulement celle de son frère.

-Son travail est dangereux, son appartement a déjà été saccagé par la CIA.

-J'ai planté un couteau dans la table, vous considérez que j'ai déjà dégradé son petit confort ?

-Oh non, il détruit lui-même les murs avec son arme quand il s'ennuie. Évitez qu'il se morfonde si vous voulez que l'immeuble reste debout.

-Je dois le surveiller et l'occuper ?!

Je ne suis pas censée être la garde du corps de l'homme devant moi ? Je soupirais.

-Comme une gouvernante, oui. C'est un grand enfant, il ne s'amuse jamais deux fois avec la même chose.

-Vous n'avez pas une autre proposition de travail ? Comme, je ne sais pas, femme de ménage ici ?

-Non, il s'agit d'un test. Les personnes comme vous sont excessives, je ne peux pas me permettre de vous voir vous battre pour n'importe quelle raison. J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux compter sur votre maîtrise de vous-même, si vous réussissez à le supporter, vous pouvez endurer une grande partie de l'humanité.

C'est sûr que niveau contrôle, envoyer un couteau dans la table au bout d'une journée avec quelqu'un, on pouvait faire beaucoup mieux. Même si cela allait être dur, j'avais besoin de ce travail. Si je manquais ce test et que je perdais cet emploi, on allait m'enlever cet appartement. Mes économies ne pourront pas subvenir à un nouveau séjour à l'hôtel le temps de retrouver un boulot.

-Bien, je ferais de mon mieux.

-A plus tard alors.

Monsieur Holmes se détourna de moi, fixant désormais au dehors à travers une fenêtre. L'entretien était fini.

-Au revoir Monsieur.

Je quittais la pièce.

Harry proposa de me raccompagner jusqu'à mon appartement, ce que j'acceptais. Mes économies ne pourraient pas pallier aux dépenses que le taxi obligeait, surtout quand j'avais un chauffeur personnel.

Il me déposa à quelques rues de mon immeuble, pour que Sherlock ne devine pas que je travaillais pour son frère, m'a-t-il dit.

Lorsque j'entrais dans le vestibule, Madame Hudson sortit de son appartement de logeuse.

-On a laissé du courrier pour vous !

Elle me tendit une enveloppe sans la moindre écriture, juste mon nom rédigé à l'ordinateur. Je l'ouvris en montant l'escalier. Arrivée à la moitié de celui-ci, je m'arrêtais net en sortant la lettre. Le message était composé de caractères découpés dans les journaux et magazines, comme les lettres de menace dans les films. Je courrais me cloîtrer dans ma chambre pour la lire.

« Ma jolie, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas travailler pour moi ? Cela t'aurait plu, je suis sûr… Tu aurais pris du plaisir… Mais bientôt, oh oui bientôt, nous partagerons ce plaisir… Je viendrais te chercher et tu accompliras le travail qui te revient… »

Je laissais tomber la lettre au sol et posais un regard rempli d'effroi sur le mur qui me faisait face. Si je ne me trompais pas, il s'agissait encore de cet homme, celui qui m'avait appelé avec sa voix affreuse, tel un pervers cherchant sa proie. Et il semblait en avoir trouvée une. Moi. Il avait repéré mon logement, je ne sais comment. Je courrais à la fenêtre et fermais les volets, même si la vue donnait sur le petit jardin de Madame Hudson, qui était entouré des autres immeubles. La pièce se retrouva dans le noir total, déjà que la nuit était bien tombée sur la City.

Je ressortis de la chambre. Dans la cuisine, je m'arrêtais brusquement. Mon ventre envoyait un appel d'urgence au frigidaire. Je l'ouvris et attrapais une boite de nattō. En le refermant, je m'emparais d'une paire de baguette dans un pot à couvert. Je m'assis à table et après avoir mélangé le soja fermenté pour lui faire prendre de la consistance, j'approchais trois ou quatre haricots gluants de ma bouche. Mon regard, en suivant le mouvement de mes baguettes, remarqua que mon colocataire était debout de l'autre côté de la table.

-Tu vas vraiment manger cette chose qui sent l'ammoniaque tout poisseux ?

-Toi des mains en décomposition, moi du soja saturé de bacille fermenté.

-Je ne mange pas de mains, je fais des expériences avec. Réfléchis de temps en temps, même si c'est compliqué.

Il s'assit en face de moi et colla ses mains comme pour une prière et les ramena près de ses lèvres.

-Mange.

Il me donne des ordres ? Je restais impassible et avalais ma bouchée de nattō. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres quand je sentis les haricots se poser sur ma langue. Quel bonheur. J'oubliais que cet homme me fixait et avalait mon plat goulûment.

-Tu es irlandaise mais tu ne manges que des plats japonais, tu as sûrement vécu là bas.

-Tu essaies de m'apprendre ma propre vie ?

-Non, j'essaie de t'impressionner parce que les gens ne font pas attention aux détails, comme toi.

-Avant de faire peur aux gens, apprends à faire à manger.

-Pourquoi faire ? C'est d'un ennui. Et puis tu es là, non ?

Il se leva et repartit se vautrer dans son fauteuil défoncé. Je suppose que la conversation s'arrêtait ici.

Après avoir jeté la boite de mon plat et nettoyé mes baguettes, je retournais dans ma chambre. Je passais la soirée sur l'ordinateur à chercher des informations sur la personne avec qui je vivais désormais.

* * *

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !  
**

**Sachez que j'ai dû goûter du nattô pour ce chapitre et, contrairement à Morghann, je trouve ça affreux, j'ai failli vomir. Par contre mon père aime beaucoup.**

**A dans deux semaines ou moins ! (je sais je poste sans véritable date mais c'est pour mieux vous surprendre mouhahah.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre quatre, avec quelques... mois de retard. Ma beta n'a plus d'ordinateur depuis la fin du mois d'avril et je n'osais pas publié sans son autorisation mais il faut vraiment que je continue sinon je vais complètement oublier cette fanfiction. Je vais essayer de continuer mon prochain chapitre, entre deux poussées de motivation pour réviser.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède que Morghann Lane, l'univers et tous les autres personnages appartiennent aux réalisateurs de la série BBC, Sherlock.**

Quelques semaines avaient passé depuis le retour de Sherlock. On s'habituait peu à peu l'un à l'autre. Au début il avait essayé de jouer du violon à trois heures du matin mais après s'être pris une de mes bottines renforcées en plein dans le dos, il avait arrêté. Mais il continuait de jouer la journée. Ce n'était pas insupportable bien au contraire. Quand il ne jouait pas et ne faisait pas d'expériences étranges, il regardait la télé ou restait tout simplement prostré dans son fauteuil.

Mes journées à le surveiller n'étaient donc pas bien difficiles. J'alternais entre la cuisine, le canapé et ma chambre. Je testais des idées de recettes, que je faisais ensuite goûter à Sherlock. Il finissait toujours avec une moue désapprobatrice et un « pas mal » murmuré dans un souffle. Sinon je me vautrais comme un phoque sur le canapé cherchant dans les méandres du plafond une quelconque motivation ou je restais dans ma chambre à m'entraîner. C'était le seul moment où je ne voyais pas Sherlock mais comme il restait dans le salon, la caméra de son frère le surveillait quand même.

Mon cher colocataire me faisait souvent part de ses hypothèses sur moi. Depuis quelque temps il était bloqué sur l'idée que j'étais une membre de l'IRA et que j'allais poser une bombe quelque part dans Londres. Je lui ai demandé s'il pensait que je faisais partie du CIRA ou d'ÓnaÉ mais il a juste froncé le nez. Sherlock croit vivre avec une terroriste mais il n'a encore appelé personne pour m'arrêter. Tant mieux. Enfin, je dois peut être m'inquiéter, il reste avec un danger public, il doit quand même être assez frappé.

John Watson était passé trois fois, pour partager un thé ou forcer mon colocataire à aller manger dehors. Ils préféraient discuter loin de moi mais cela se comprend.

Je n'avais pas reçu de nouvelle de cet homme bizarre qui essayait de me harceler, et c'était bien ainsi.

Mon patron ne m'envoyait pas de messages mais ma mission actuelle ne nécessitait pas de ses nouvelles toutes les vingt minutes.

Un matin, Sherlock vint me réveiller dans ma chambre, faisant jouer de son archet sur son violon. Je ne pouvais pas lui envoyer mon oreiller, la flemmarde en moi ne se sentait pas d'aller ensuite le chercher.

-On a du travail John !

-C'est Morghann, l'artiste…

Il repartit dans le salon. Je me levais malgré l'appel désespéré de mon matelas car le « travail » de mon colocataire pouvait être intéressant. Non pas que tester tous les plats asiatiques me dérangeait, mais il fallait varier de temps en temps.

Il était déjà habillé et fixa mon pyjama comme s'il s'agissait d'une horrible mouche sur sa part de pudding.

-Je reviens.

Je retournais dans ma chambre et fermais la porte. J'attrapais dans mon armoire un jean délavé et un gros pull vert. Monsieur n'avait sûrement pas la patience d'attendre que je prenne une douche vu qu'il venait déjà de me réveiller à six heures du matin.

Je ressortais une minute plus tard, ma tignasse rousse commençait à se développer comme un organisme indépendant, soutenu par mon oreiller et le pull que je venais d'enfiler.

J'attrapais un yaourt dans le frigo en guise de petit déjeuner et j'allais attraper une cuillère lorsque Sherlock me lança un regard pressant depuis l'entrée. Bien, pas de cuillère. Je le suivis dehors en mangeant mon pain. Il hélât un taxi et nous montâmes dedans. J'abandonnais l'idée de boire mon yaourt faute de cuiller, en voyant l'état de la banquette. Complètement défoncée, au moindre relief de la route mon laitage allait se renverser sur mon pull.

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'on va faire ?

-Regarder des statues.

-Les musées ne sont pas ouverts à cette heure-ci.

-Qui t'a dit que l'on allait au musée ? On va voir des miettes de statues.

Je dodelinais de la tête d'un air boudeur. J'allais vraiment finir par poser une bombe comme il espérait tant, mais pas pour le compte de l'IRA, simplement pour faire baisser le taux de sarcasme du quartier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à destination. Un immeuble aux briques rouges, de l'époque industrielle, qui aujourd'hui coûtait plutôt cher. A l'entrée nous attendait un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, vêtu d'un pardessus en toile noire.

-Holmes !

-Oh, Geoffrey.

-Greg.

-Oui, Greg.

-John n'est pas là ?

-Du travail, ennuyeux.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'immeuble et je les suivis. Je savais, grâce à mes quelques recherches, que mon colocataire était détective, mais je ne pensais pas que quelques statues cassées soient d'une si grande importance.

-Comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans mon mail, il s'agit d'anciens bustes de Walter Scott qui ont été brisés au sol. Les habitants à qui cela est arrivé n'étaient pas chez eux à ce moment, la plupart étaient en voyage et l'un d'entre eux avait ce buste à son cabinet de consultation.

-Des bustes similaires ?

-Oui, tous semblables. Faits main semble-t-il.

-Où ça ?

-Ils l'ignorent, ils ne les ont même pas achetés au même endroit.

-Combien pour le moment ?

-Quatre.

Greg se retourna vers moi.

-Et elle ?

-Nouvelle colocataire. Elle ne fait rien de ses journées, et j'aimerais l'occuper pour qu'elle oublie de poser une bombe pour le compte de l'IRA.

-Attendez, elle fait partie de l'IRA ? Vous savez que c'est un organisme terroriste ?

-Et vous deux, vous vous rappelez que je vous entends et que je peux parler ?

Ils me fixèrent comme si j'étais une bête de cirque.

-Je ne suis pas membre de l'IRA, et si j'en faisais partie, je ferais bien mieux de faire sauter Belfast.

J'assume parfaitement d'être irlandaise, d'être née à la frontière de l'Irlande du Nord et de la République d'Irlande, mais je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une autre Irlande que l'Eire. Les anglais devraient peut être arrêter de stéréotyper tous les irlandais typiques, roux aux yeux verts, comme des membres de l'IRA.

Greg nous amena jusqu'au jardin et là nous trouvâmes la statue émiettée. Sherlock s'approcha et ne sachant que faire, je restais en retrait auprès de l'homme qui nous avait guidés.

-Inspecteur Lestrade.

-Ah ?

-Scotland Yard.

-Morghann Lane.

-Oh ! Silence !

Sherlock venait de se retourner brusquement vers nous. Eh bah, le violoniste matinal refusait le moindre bruit. Il était accroupi près du buste fragmenté sur les dalles.

-Il était posé dans le vestibule et a été déplacé jusqu'ici. Combien ça pèse ? Une dizaine de kilos ? Il est entré par le jardin et a laissé la porte ouverte. Il l'a brisé ici. Pourquoi ?

Mon colocataire farfouilla du regard les alentours. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur un lampadaire situé dans le parterre de fleurs juste derrière les éclats de marbre.

-Là ! Il avait besoin d'éclairage. Pourquoi… ?

Il se mit à tourner en rond à pas lents. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il marcha ainsi pendant une ou deux minutes, puis il s'arrêta, face à nous, mais il avait les yeux dans le vide.

-Pourquoi… Il cherchait quelque chose peut être…

Il releva les yeux et frappa des mains.

-Bien ! Lestrade, allez vérifier s'il y avait également de quoi éclairer au dessus des autres statues. Nous, nous allons rentrer. Vous savez où nous trouver, envoyez moi les dossiers de cette enquête quand vous aurez terminé chez les habitants.

Il partit du jardin d'un pas rapide pour sortir de la maison. Je le suivis. Il m'avait fait me lever pour ça ? Il aurait très bien pu se débrouiller tout seul.

Une fois de retour au 221B Baker Street, Sherlock se vautra dans son fauteuil, comme s'il n'était jamais sorti.

Je retournais dans ma chambre, il fallait que je m'entraîne. Mes muscles recommençaient à prendre forme doucement.

Je venais de mettre un puissant coup de pied dans un grand sac de frappe quand Sherlock rentra pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans ma chambre. J'arrêtais le sac entre mes bras.

-Il n'y a pas besoin de se battre quand on pose une bombe, tu sais.

-C'est de la self-défense, et je ne fais toujours pas partie de l'IRA. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai faim, prépare moi quelque chose. Je ne vais jamais résoudre cette enquête si tu ne me fais pas à manger.

-Tu peux pas juste prendre une boite de noodles et la mettre au micro-onde ?

-Non, perte de temps, je dois réfléchir. Toi, tu as du temps.

Il repartit se rouler en boule dans son fauteuil. Il avait même enfilé sa robe de chambre pour s'enrouler dedans. Je filais dans la cuisine pour mettre son plat à chauffer. J'allais ensuite m'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

Mon téléphone vibra quand je m'assis.

-Un copain ?

-Non. Réfléchis dans ton coin.

« Où vous a-t-il emmenée ? MH »

« Une enquête, une histoire de buste brisé. ML »

« Laissez le seul, il a besoin d'espace pour réfléchir. MH »

-Il répond vite, il doit être accro à toi.

-Roh la ferme ! Ton enquête porte sur ma vie sociale ou sur ces statues ?!

-Les deux.

Je secouais la tête avec une mine rageuse. Le micro-onde sonna, je rapportais son repas à mon colocataire.

-Quel est ton avis sur l'enquête ?

-Sur moi ou les bustes ?

-Les bustes, idiote, tu ne me donneras jamais d'information sur toi.

-Ils ont été sortis de la maison. Les lumières des jardins sont la plupart du temps en éclairage automatiques, que les habitants soient là ou non. Si cette personne les a sortis, c'était qu'elle le savait, et que si elle allumait les lumières extérieures, n'importe qui pouvait le remarquer. Cette personne cherchait peut être quelque chose.

-Bien, oui, c'est très bien. Tu n'es pas si bête que ça. Mais on ne sait pas encore si les autres endroits étaient pourvus de lumière.

-C'est vrai. Mais pourquoi briser une statue mis à part si l'on cherchait quelque chose ?

Sherlock se replongea dans sa réflexion, fermant les yeux et croisant ses mains près de sa bouche. Il avait à peine touché à sa boite de noodles.

J'allais repartir dans ma chambre quand on sonna à la porte de l'immeuble. Sherlock se leva d'un bond.

-Lestrade !

L'inspecteur monta l'escalier d'un pas tranquille et fut accueilli par mon colocataire qui s'était mis juste derrière la porte.

-Donnez moi les dossiers, Gerard.

-Greg.

-Greg, les dossiers.

Lestrade sortit de sa sacoche une pochette en carton marron. Sherlock attrapa les dossiers. Il les lut, ou plutôt les parcourra d'un regard. Mon colocataire retourna ensuite s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. On devrait lui attacher aux fesses, ça irait plus vite.

-Qu'avez-vous appris chez les habitants ? Les bustes étaient éclairés ?

-Oui, tous.

-Bien, bien. Je crois que la théorie de Morghann se confirme.

L'inspecteur me fixa du regard comme si j'étais une bestiole étrange. C'était si bizarre que cela d'être quelque peu supporté par Sherlock ?

-Nous devons aller dans les magasins où les victimes ont acheté leurs statues. Morghann, hop.

Des ordres ?! Même pas. Il m'appelait comme si j'étais son chien. Je secouais la tête et soupirais profondément. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le suivre. Et ne pas le frapper.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions tous les trois réunis dans l'une des boutiques où deux des victimes avaient acheté les bustes. Le vendeur nous donna l'adresse d'où ils provenaient. Sherlock semblait surexcité comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets. On se rendit donc dans la fabrique, située dans une zone industrielle dans la banlieue est de Londres. Quand nous entrâmes dans la cour au milieu des bâtiments, un homme s'enfuit. Sherlock lui courut après. Pour un gars qui ne fait pas grand-chose de ses journées lorsqu'il n'enquête pas, il courrait plutôt vite. Lestrade le regarda partir sans grand intérêt, il partit dans les bâtiments pour interroger le propriétaire de l'entreprise. Je restais dans la cour, au cas où mon colocataire aurait besoin d'aide. Mais je voyais mal Sherlock demander de l'aide, pas du tout dans sa nature. Quoique, il m'avait demandé mon avis toute à l'heure, ne perdons pas espoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint, sans l'homme qu'il venait de poursuivre.

-Tu ne cours pas assez vite ?

-Non, il nous prenait pour des huissiers, il a des dettes et a pris peur.

-Ton flair infaillible ne pouvait pas le deviner, hm ?

-Non. Où est Lestrade ?

-Dans le bâtiment.

-Hm. Encore des initiatives. Faut qu'il arrête.

Sherlock alla s'asseoir sur un banc dans la cour en attendant que l'inspecteur revienne. Je le suivis. Nous restâmes ainsi assis en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que le policier ne revienne. Sherlock l'agressa pratiquement à la seconde où il arriva vers nous pour qu'il nous raconte ses trouvailles.

-Ces bustes ont été fabriqués il y a au moins cinquante ans.

-Bien, bien.

Sherlock sortit de cet endroit et après une vingtaine de minutes dans un taxi nous nous retrouvâmes au 221B.

Mon colocataire passa le reste de la soirée en boule dans son fauteuil fétiche à réfléchir. J'eus l'impression que Sherlock ne ferait plus rien d'autre que réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la solution à son enquête. Quoi qu'en dise son estomac et ses yeux.

J'allais donc me coucher, le laissant sous le regard électronique de son frère. Cependant, au milieu de la nuit mon téléphone vibra.

« Où est-il ? MH.»

« Sur son fauteuil ou dans sa chambre, je ne suis pas encore assez intime avec lui pour qu'on dorme dans le même lit. ML.»

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Il n'est nul part dans cet appartement. Retrouvez le. MH.»

Je ne retrouvais même pas les toilettes dans mon lycée, alors un gars au teint pâle dans la capitale de l'Angleterre. Mais bien sûr Monsieur Holmes.


	5. Chapter 5

**J'avais dit que je posterais le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, et bien c'était plus vraisemblablement dans deux ans. Je suis sacrément nulle.**

**Je me sens véritablement mal d'avoir abandonné cette fic. Je me souviens de quel était mon but avec cette fic mais je ne sais toujours pas comment y arriver. Je sens que ça prendra un certain nombre de chapitres.**

**Désolée encore pour cette mort littéraire. Et mon inspiration provenant des Six Napoléons a été repris dans la saison 4 donc j'en ai fait royalement autre chose. **

**Disclaimer : ****Je ne possède que Morghann Lane, l'univers et tous les autres personnages appartiennent aux réalisateurs de la série BBC, Sherlock.**

* * *

Mon premier réflexe fut de réveiller Madame Hudson. Elle n'avait certes pas toute l'énergie de sa jeunesse mais était loin d'être gâteuse, bien au contraire. Elle ne dormait même pas de toute façon. Elle était à moitié en transe devant sa télévision à regarder un documentaire sur un quelconque cartel de drogue.

« Vous avez vu Sherlock ? » lui demandais-je en me plantant entre elle et son écran.

Elle me répondit simplement par un grognement, essayant de me pousser pour pouvoir voir son fichu documentaire.

-Madame Hudson, où est Sherlock ? » J'avais élevé la voix et mon interlocutrice me regarda enfin.

-Bah, il a pris un taxi il y a une demie heure, pourquoi ? »

Cela ne semblait pas la perturber plus que ça que Sherlock se soit barré en plein milieu de la nuit. Je n'avais pas le temps de le lui faire remarquer.

Revenue dans le vestibule du 221 B, j'envoyais un sms à mon patron.

« Il a pris un taxi, Madame Hudson n'avait pas l'air inquiète. ML »

« Je me moque de Madame Hudson. Mon frère peut être dangereux, il a besoin d'être constamment surveillé. C'est pour ça que je vous ai engagée. MH »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Je sentais que je le décevais. J'étais censée surveiller son frère et j'avais échoué. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. J'avais besoin d'une solution et vite. Je repassais les évènements de la journée dans ma tête, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui ferait déclic. Soudain je lâchais un cri de surprise. Mais bien sûr ! J'étais parfaitement stupide.

Je remontais dans ma chambre pour enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud et adéquat que mon pyjama. Une fois habillée, je redescendis et sortais dans la rue pour héler un taxi. Au bout de quelques secondes un s'arrêta devant moi et je grimpais à bord. Je lui indiquais l'adresse de la fabrique que nous avions visitée cet après-midi.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés. Je payais ma course et descendis. De nuit l'endroit était plutôt inquiétant. Cela n'était pas l'endroit le plus terrifiant que j'avais vu de ma vie mais l'absence de repère et la solitude pouvait rapidement faire ses moyens à n'importe qui.

Je regardais longuement chaque fenêtre, cherchant la trace d'un quelconque visiteur à l'intérieur. Ne voyant aucune lumière ou mouvement je fus prise d'un doute. Peut-être que Sherlock n'était pas du tout venu ici. Il avait pu se rendre dans l'une des maisons où les bustes avaient été cassés ou n'importe où ailleurs où je n'avais aucun moyen de le retrouver. Cependant cet endroit était le seul donc je connaissais l'adresse et qui faisait partie de possibilités donc j'avais connaissance. Il avait très bien pu aller chez son ami Watson et j'aurais eu bien des difficultés à le savoir.

J'avançais à pas prudents mais rapides vers le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, il faisait pratiquement noir. Seule la lumière de la lune et des réverbères provenant par intermittence des fenêtres m'éclairait, et c'était franchement relatif. Peu importe. J'avançais au hasard au rez de chaussée. Je n'étais pas rentrée dans la fabrique cet après-midi et avais donc absolument aucun repère de l'intérieur. J'avais peur de buter contre un meuble et de me faire remarquer. S'il y avait quelqu'un pour me remarquer bien sûr.

Juste au moment où j'allais ouvrir une porte devant moi, mon téléphone vibra, cassant le silence qui m'entourait. Dans le genre discret, je repasserais hein.

« On l'a trouvé. Et vous n'êtes pas virée. MH »

Je soupirais de soulagement. Un problème de moins. Juste au moment où je rangeais mon téléphone dans ma poche, j'entendis un grincement derrière moi. Et un problème de plus. Je fis volte-face. Un homme moyennement baraqué se tenait face à moi. Il semblait légèrement abruti par la fatigue. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir je lui attrapais le bras, passais derrière lui et le lui coinçait entre les deux omoplates. Je lui murmurais à hauteur d'oreilles :

« Erreur de destination. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous. »

Je lui relâchais le bras et m'enfuis en courant.

Revenue à Baker Street je fus ravie de voir qu'une grande assemblée m'attendait. Les deux frères Holmes, John Watson, Lestrade, Madame Hudson en robe de chambre et un inconnu qui avait bien une tête de flic. Les déboires de Sherlock ne m'intéressant que moyennement pour le moment, je me frayais un passage sous les regards de tout le monde. Avant de rentrer dans ma chambre et en guise d'excuse je grognais que ce n'était pas une heure pour un bordel pareil.

Enfermée dans ma chambre, je pouvais entendre tous les éclats de voix provenant du salon. J'arrivais facilement à reconnaitre Sherlock et Madame Hudson, je me souvenais encore assez bien de la voix de Lestrade. Le dernier était soit mon patron soit le policier inconnu. Je supposais que Mycroft Holmes n'était pas franchement du genre à hausser la voix et j'optais pour l'inconnu. Leur discussion m'intéressait assez peu, je savais que Sherlock ne manquerait pas de me raconter ses voyages nocturnes le lendemain matin. Non pas que nous soyons proches mais il ne laisserait jamais passer la moindre occasion de se vanter d'avoir résolu une enquête en plein milieu de la nuit, si c'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait.

Au bout d'un moment les voix se calmèrent et quelqu'un vient frapper à ma porte. J'ouvrais à contre cœur. J'avais sommeil bon sang. Mycroft Holmes. Que voulait-il ?

« Je venais m'assurer que vous êtes bien installée. » Me dit-il sans même me regarder.

Ce n'était pas le genre à vérifier que ses employés se sentaient bien. Il se fraya un passage à l'intérieur de ma chambre, regardant d'un coup d'œil rapide chaque endroit. Que cherchait-il ?

-Personne n'est entré dans votre chambre ?

-Pas que je sache.

-Bien.

Il ressortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'il était rentré et je refermais la porte derrière moi. Je n'avais pas la force de me questionner sur le sens des actions des frères Holmes. Je me jetais sur mon lit et m'endormis presque instantanément.

Je fus réveillée par le bruit d'une explosion provenant de la cuisine. Je grognais de mécontentement. Pas toute de suite, putain. J'avais besoin de me réadapter à chaque réveil à la présence de Sherlock dans l'appartement. Je me sortis du lit avec un grognement encore plus profond. Je remarquais alors que j'avais dormie toute habillée. Peu importe. Une fois debout je mis un coup de poing presque faiblard dans le sac de frappe le plus proche de moi. J'avais besoin de libérer une dose d'adrénaline. Peut-être que j'aurais dû y aller un peu plus fort avec le type cette nuit dans la fabrique. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard.

Je sortis de ma chambre un peu trop brusquement à mon goût. Sherlock était assis devant la table de la cuisine et triturais avec des pinces ce qui semblait être un pouce. Je lui épargnais un bonjour qu'il n'aurait même pas entendu vu comment il était concentré. Je mis du riz à cuire. Un fois qu'il fut près je m'assis en face de Sherlock.

-Alors cette nuit ? me demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son pouce ouvert en deux.

-Rien. Mais la prochaine fois j'irais peut-être rejoindre un combat de chats errants, qui sait, ça pourrait devenir un peu plus intéressant. lui répondis-je en engloutissant mon riz.

Cette fois Sherlock releva les yeux et se pencha vers moi.

-Tu as besoin de te canaliser. Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

\- Comment veux tu m'aider quand tu n'arrives même pas à te gérer ?

Je finissais mon riz et retournais dans ma chambre pour attraper des vêtements propres. Une douche. Maintenant.

Sauf que Sherlock ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille, même pas le temps d'une douche. Heureusement que j'avais verrouillé la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi ou il serait entré pour me faire part de ses suppositions sur mes agissements de la nuit. Il parlait suffisamment fort à travers la porte pour que je comprenne ce qu'il disait avec l'eau qui coulait en même temps. Mais je n'avais aucune envie d'écouter.

Je ressortis de la salle de bain vêtue de mes vêtements propres et mes cheveux complètement humide.

-Tu sais Sherlock, j'aimerais éviter de frapper les gens de mon entourage donc calme toi sur tes déductions. Ou alors parle-moi de ce que toi tu as fait cette nuit.

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé défoncé, rabattant mes pieds dessus. Sherlock vint s'effondrer dans son propre fauteuil.

-J'ai résolu l'enquête bien sûr.

Comme je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils, il soupira et reprit :

-Tu es lente toi aussi. J'ai retrouvé la maison où se situait le dernier buste et ait intercepté l'homme qui les cassait.

-Et que cherchait-il ?

-Rien. Juste une haine viscérale pour Ivanhoé.

-Tu te fous de moi là.

-Oui. Quand on l'a arrêté il est devenu fou, répétant qu'il devait retrouver quelqu'un. Et après ça il n'a plus rien dit. Je n'aime pas dire ça mais son geste n'avait pas beaucoup de sens à mes yeux.

J'étais assez impressionnée de sa réaction. Lui qui aimait tout comprendre, disséquer entièrement l'esprit des gens, ne semblait pas être ennuyé plus que ça par le manque de logique dans l'acte de cet homme. Je restais silencieuse quelques minutes. Je ne pouvais pas considérer que je connaissais Sherlock assez bien mais il avait besoin, toujours besoin, d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses raisonnements. Ce n'était jamais le qui mais le pourquoi qu'il l'intéressait. Pourquoi j'étais partie au Japon, pourquoi j'en étais revenue, pourquoi quelqu'un détruisait des statues, etc. Et d'un seul coup, il semblait se foutre du pourquoi. Ce n'était ni logique ni normal. Je scrutais son visage, à moitié caché par le reste de son corps sur son fauteuil. Il était plus sombre. Il réfléchissait encore. Il ne voulait pas en parler mais il pensait encore à cet homme. Soit il ruminait en connaissant la vérité et elle ne lui plaisait pas, soit il l'ignorait et cherchait toujours à comprendre.

Je devais cependant penser à des autres choses plus importantes que les tourments de Sherlock. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi je n'avais pas été virée cette nuit. J'avais échoué dans ma mission, que ce soit surveiller Sherlock mais également le retrouver. Je n'imaginais pas mon patron comme quelqu'un de très compréhensif et du genre à laisser passer une erreur pareille sans contrepartie. Au Japon, j'aurais été mise dehors dès l'instant où Sherlock avait disparu. Je pensais Mycroft Holmes plus dur que n'importe quel salaryman japonais et pourtant j'étais toujours là. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce serait une bonne idée d'envoyer un message à Mycroft. Sherlock passait son temps à épier mes moindres faits et gestes et j'avais déjà suffisamment créé de problèmes au frère ainé Holmes pour lui adresser la parole.

Ni Sherlock ni moi ne bougèrent de nos fauteuils respectifs de toute la matinée. Nous étions totalement amorphes, trop concentrés sur nos propres pensées pour réaliser que le monde continuait de vivre autour de nous. Aux alentours de midi, Madame Hudson monta les escaliers et une fois qu'elle franchit l'embrasure de notre appartement, elle soupira profondément.

-Vous pourriez vous bouger un peu. C'est pas moi qui vais ranger ou nettoyer votre bazar.

Voyant qu'on ne réagissait pas, elle ajouta :

-Au moins John était un peu plus actif, là vous êtes tous les deux en train de vous changer en plantes.

A la mention de John, Sherlock sursauta. Il se leva précipitamment, attrapa son manteau et après avoir claqué une bise sur la joue de notre logeuse, il s'enfuit dans les escaliers et sortit de l'immeuble. Madame Hudson haussa les épaules d'un air las et redescendit. A mi-parcours dans l'escalier, elle s'arrêta et remonta.

-Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai reçu du courrier pour vous. Je vous l'apporte.

Elle redescendit. Je me redressais dans le canapé. Qui pouvait bien m'écrire ? La dernière fois c'était ce barge répugnant. J'espérais qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose aujourd'hui mais personne de ma connaissance ne savait où me trouver et mes parents ne m'enverrait jamais de lettre, cela prenait beaucoup trop de temps.

La logeuse remonta une enveloppe à la main. Elle me la donna, je la remerciais et elle repartit. L'enveloppe ressemblait à celle que j'avais reçu l'autre jour. Je l'ouvris. A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de moi prise hier matin, l'inspecteur Lestrade à mes côtés pendant que Sherlock observait les débris d'une statue. La photo avait été prise de face, on voyait clairement nos visages. La personne qui l'avait prise se trouvait derrière l'une des fenêtres des autres maisons qui donnaient sur le jardin où nous nous trouvions. Au dos de la photo se trouvait un message : « On s'amuse avec ses amis mon petit chat ? »

Je poussais un cri de dégoût et déchirais l'image. Cet homme était définitivement fou et bloqué sur moi. Il connaissait mon adresse, mon numéro de téléphone et était capable de me suivre. Peut-être qu'il m'avait suivie cette nuit dans la fabrique et que c'était à lui que j'avais fait une clé de bras. Cependant mon souvenir de cette nuit ne collait pas avec ce dont je me souvenais lorsque j'avais rencontré ce barge. Il était énorme, je m'étais même demandé comment il avait réussi à se déplacer jusqu'à ce hangar abandonné sans trépasser. Il était couvert de sueur, son visage et son crane presque chauve était tellement huileux que j'aurais pu me faire des frites. Il ressemblait vraiment plus à un animal qu'à un être humain. Cela ne pouvait être celui que j'avais croisé cette nuit. A moins qu'il ait engagé quelqu'un pour me suivre, vu son état il aurait eu du mal et n'était pas franchement d'un physique discret. Je fus prise d'un frissonnement de dégout. Juste à ce moment le téléphone que Monsieur Holmes m'avait donné vibra.

« Où est mon frère ? MH »

« Parti voir John Watson. ML »

« Votre courrier n'avait pas l'air très plaisant. MH »

Se servait-il du prétexte de son frère pour m'adresser la parole ? Je fixais la caméra cachée dans la bibliothèque et, comme si je sentais le regard de mon patron sur moi, je baissais les yeux. Je devrais peut-être parler de ce fou à quelqu'un. Et Mycroft Holmes avait peut-être un moyen d'agir. J'ignorais sa place dans le gouvernement britannique mais il n'était certainement pas un pauvre assistant perdu. Je me reconcentrais sur mon téléphone.

« Un barge m'envoie du courrier douteux, il m'a pris en photo hier quand j'étais dehors avec votre frère. ML »

« Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose. MH »

Je me rassis dans le canapé et allumais la télé. Il fallait que je me concentre sur autre chose sinon j'allais moi aussi devenir folle. Après avoir zappé une dizaine de minutes je finis par trouver un documentaire sur l'Hokkaido. J'avais été sur cette ile quand nous étions arrivés au Japon avec mes parents. Ils voulaient visiter le plus de régions de possible avant de choisir un endroit où installer leur gite. L'Hokkaido était véritablement loin d'être l'endroit qui leur convenait. Certes c'était magnifique avec les lacs, les maisons anciennes. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Ce n'était pas une ile très active, il n'y avait pas de grandes villes donc des difficultés pour attirer les touristes.

Je repensais au dernier message de Holmes tout en regardant les images défiler devant mes yeux. Se sentait-il vraiment concerné par mon problème ? Ou était-il plus inquiet parce que cela pouvait également toucher son frère. Si cet homme s'intéressait véritablement à moi, il avait également des risques qu'il s'intéresse à mon entourage et donc à Sherlock. Je n'avais pas envie de créer plus de problèmes alors que Sherlock semblait avoir une manie pour se fourrer là où il ne fallait pas.

Je suppose qu'à un certain moment je me suis endormie car lorsque je me réveillais il faisait pratiquement nuit dehors. Je me relevais du canapé lentement pour m'étirer lorsque j'entendis un bruissement de papier. Par terre se trouvait la photo que j'avais déchirée plus tôt dans la journée. Sauf que celle-ci était en entier.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review !**

**J'ai également commencé une fic crossover Sherlock/James Bond en anglais mais je pense qu'elle reste assez facile à comprendre donc n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cherchez pas comment j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre en une semaine alors qu'il m'a fallu deux ans pour revenir. En ce moment j'ai un besoin viscéral d'écrire. Si je ne le fais pas je ne pourrais jamais progresser. Et j'aimerais voir comment cette histoire va avancer même si j'ai des blocages toutes les cinq minutes.**

**Un lien vers la playlist que j'écoute devrait être disponible sur mon profil. Ces musiques me motivent et m'inspirent, je pense que c'est important de savoir ce qui nous donne assez de force pour continuer.**

**J'espère que mon retour n'a pas trop perturbé la cohérence de l'histoire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu changé dans ma façon d'écrire et j'ignore si cela créé quelque chose de suffisamment logique à lire.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède que Morghann Lane, l'univers et tous les autres personnages appartiennent aux réalisateurs de la série BBC, Sherlock.**

* * *

Je m'éloignais du canapé le plus rapidement possible. Je traversais la pièce pour me réfugier dans la cuisine, bousculant au passage un fauteuil. J'étais terrifiée. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans l'appartement durant mon sommeil. Je me roulais en boule par terre entre la table et le frigo. Je tenais avec force mon téléphone entre mes mains. Il fallait que j'agisse. Cela devenait trop bizarre pour que je reste là à attendre que cet homme vienne encore.

A ce moment-là, j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Je m'imaginais déjà qu'il revenait. Je cachais ma tête entre mes mains, essayant de respirer profondément. Il était temps de me bouger, non pas de devenir un petit animal terrifié. Je me relevais et parcouru la distance qui me séparait de l'entrée de l'appartement. Les pas arrivaient au palier. Sans même regarder de qui il s'agissait, j'ouvris la porte violemment et attrapais la personne devant moi. C'est en reconnaissant la voix de John Watson me sommant d'arrêter que je me rendis compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un me voulant du mal mais seulement Sherlock. Je le relâchais immédiatement. Je regardais les deux hommes, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ou de bouger. J'avais perdu mon sang froid et étais devenue totalement paranoïaque. Watson me saisit par les épaules et m'attira à l'intérieur du salon. Il me força d'une légère pression sur l'épaule à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil de Sherlock et il prit place face à moi. Sherlock parcourra la pièce du regard et ramassa presque immédiatement la photo au pied du canapé. Il l'observa sans rien dire puis la tendit à son ami.

Watson considéra la photo quelques instants avant de tourner son regard vers Sherlock.

-Quelqu'un vous a pris en photo pendant l'enquête d'hier ? Sherlock, tu as des fans, tu sais ça arrive qu'ils puissent se prendre pour des paparazzi.

John ne comprenait pas que le problème ne portait pas sur Sherlock. Je relevais la tête.

-Ce n'est pas à propos de Sherlock. J'ai reçu des appels et des lettres. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que je reçois cette photo. J'ai déchiré la première qui contenait un message au dos. Ce type est flippant, il donne l'impression d'être un détraqué sexuel.

Sherlock passa une main sur son visage. La situation ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Watson inspira profondément et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de qui il peut s'agir ?

-Je l'ai déjà rencontré. Les messages ont commencé après ça.

-Tu connais son nom ?

-Si je le savais j'aurais déjà prévenu quelqu'un au lieu de paniquer toute seule comme une idiote.

Je respirais un grand coup et repris.

-J'ai posté des annonces un peu partout pour trouver un boulot. Toutes sortes de gens ont répondu. Je n'étais pas en position pour faire la fine bouche donc j'acceptais des entretiens avec tous ceux qui me contactaient. Et deux ou trois n'étaient sincèrement pas nets.

Sherlock s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers moi.

-Mais maintenant tu es là, donc tu as trouvé un boulot.

Watson siffla alors entre ses dents :

-Ce n'est pas la priorité pour l'instant.

Mon téléphone vibra alors que Sherlock et son ami se fixaient du regard, semblant dialoguer depuis un autre monde. Je le sortis immédiatement de ma poche mais avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit Sherlock s'en empara. Il le déverrouilla et lu le message qui venait d'arriver. Il releva ensuite ses yeux et me regarda avec dégout.

-Au moins j'ai une réponse concernant ton employeur.

Il me rendit mon téléphone d'un geste sec et quitta le salon pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Watson soupira.

-Mycroft ne va pas apprécier que son frère ait découvert la vérité.

-Oh non, il ne sait vraiment rien pour l'instant. S'il connaissait toute l'histoire je ne serais déjà plu dans cet immeuble.

Watson me dévisagea. Je ne faisais pas tant d'effort que cela pour cacher ma vie personnelle, tout ce bordel d'avant mais concernant ce travail, je n'avais jamais été aussi sérieuse. J'allais sûrement déjà me faire tuer pour le peu que Sherlock savait, je devais garder le reste secret. Je ne pourrais pas continuer si Sherlock avait connaissance de mes missions auprès de son frère. Et je devais continuer si je voulais pouvoir finir la soi-disant période d'essai décidée par mon patron. Finalement je regardais le message que Sherlock venait de lire.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur des enregistrements de caméra. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut. MH »

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes. Je semblais être en droit d'espérer que cet histoire était finie. Je ne pouvais pas décemment me battre sur tous les fronts. Si l'ainé Holmes avait véritablement trouvé ce fou, je n'avais plus qu'à supporter Sherlock. Je sentais qu'il ne pardonnerait pas facilement, que ce soit moi ou son frère. Cet air de dégout qui avait flotté sur son visage me hantait. Je m'excusais auprès de Watson et allais dans ma chambre espérant pouvoir mettre tout ça de côté pendant quelques instants. Je crus entendre l'ami de Sherlock murmurer qu'il lui parlerait mais j'étais déjà ailleurs.

Il était presque minuit lorsque je décidais de quitter l'appartement. J'avais besoin de changer d'air. Tout de suite. J'avais besoin, par-dessus tout, de relâcher la pression et d'arrêter de réfléchir pendant quelques heures. Je me changeais. J'enfilais mon merveilleux uniforme. Je ne l'avais pas remis depuis des semaines, cela me paraissait être une trop grande source d'information sur mon passé. Je ressortais une paire de cuissardes que j'avais acheté lors de mon arrivée en Angleterre mais que je n'avais jamais trouvé le moment pour les mettre. Cette nuit semblait être parfaite pour cela. Une fois prête j'attrapais mon bomber orange qui finissait mon uniforme. Les nuits de Londres étaient bien plus humides que ce à quoi je m'étais habituée au Japon. Je quittais l'appartement sans un bruit.

J'avais bien voyagé sur trois lignes de bus avant de décider que j'étais arrivée. Où, aucune idée. Mais je percevais que c'était là que je devais être si je voulais pouvoir me sentir mieux. Des feux s'échappaient de vieux bidons en métal et des gens étaient attroupés autour. Je rejoignis un des groupes sans me faire remarquer et j'attendis. Je ressentais toujours la tension avant un déversement de violence et cet endroit en était rempli. Il y avait de la pression, de l'animosité. Les voix s'entrechoquaient, on pouvait percevoir de légères bousculades de temps à autre. J'avais juste à attendre que le fil très mince qui contenait cette violence saute.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes enfin, des cris plus violents se firent entendre. Un mouvement de foule commença à se créer dans l'un des groupes. Je patientais quelques instants encore et cette animosité se propagea plus forte que jamais jusqu'au groupe où je me trouvais. Les voix s'élevèrent et la personne à ma droite poussa son autre voisin. Chacun se disputait avec une autre personne et je me tenais là en plein milieu attendant que tout ce fracas se concrétise finalement. Enfin, alors que je commençais à perdre intérêt, je ne souhaitais pas attendre toute la nuit, un coup de poing. Un autre en retour. Ça y était. Une minuscule guerre venait d'éclater. Pas de clan, pas d'allier. Juste cette idée entêtante qu'il fallait prendre le moins de coups possibles et en donner le plus. Je me mêlais rapidement à cet amassement de bras et de jambes qui frappaient en tous sens. Ils n'étaient pas organisés. Ils frappaient tous au hasard, espérant lamentablement toucher une potentielle cible qu'ils n'avaient même pas prédite. Je frappais avec anticipation et ferveur. Chaque coup se devait d'être bien placé pour réussir à mettre chaque personne hors champ en une seule fois. Ce n'était pas l'idée de tabasser qui me plaisait mais la stratégie dans l'attaque, repérer les faiblesses, transformer leurs coups forts en attaque contre eux même.

Cependant, au moment où je commençais véritablement à m'amuser, des sirènes retentirent. Les gens essayèrent de s'enfuir mais il était déjà trop tard. La police avait déclencher son alarme une fois qu'elle était installée tout autour de nous. Ma grande taille me permit d'apercevoir l'inspecteur Lestrade sortant d'une des voitures de police. Je n'espérais aucune aide de lui, il devait déjà avoir oublié mon existence. Cette nuit avait été une bonne partie de détente mais le monent était venu de retourner à la réalité et de se rappeler que rien n'était en ma faveur ou presque dans ce pays.

Cela faisait déjà un certain nombre d'heures que j'étais dans cette cellule du Scotland Yard lorsque se fut enfin mon tour pour faire ma déposition. Je n'avais rien à dire qui ne pourrait m'aider. Les peines encourues n'étaient certes pas énormes mais je percevais que continuer à travailler avec Holmes après ce qu'avait découvert son frère cette après-midi et ce qui venait de se passer n'allait pas être très facile. Je n'avais pas réussi à me contrôler. Holmes avait accepté de m'engager si j'arrivais à contrôler mes pulsions et me voilà fourrée dans un merdier pas possible.

Lestrade vint me chercher. Il fut décontenancé en me voyant. Il se souvenait donc de moi. J'avais peut-être une chance de ne pas me retrouver au chômage et sans habitation s'il se montrait conciliant. Il me guida jusqu'à son bureau. Il semblait être exténué. Alors que je m'asseyais une idée apparut devant moi qui me permettrait peut-être de me tirer de là.

L'inspecteur se saisit d'un stylo et pris un regard extrêmement sérieux.

-Bon Morghann, expliquez-moi ce que vous faisiez là. La dernière fois qu'on a parlé, Sherlock mettait en avant une possible appartenance à l'IRA. Prépariez-vous un attentat cette nuit ?

-En fait, depuis quelque temps, il a aussi découvert que je travaillais pour son frère donc je pense que l'IRA n'est plus d'actualité.

-Vous travaillez pour Mycroft ? Quel genre de travail ?

Il souleva les sourcils d'un air étonné.

-Du genre qui demande de rester discrète et de se mêler à des histoires peu agréables.

-Comme ce soir ?

-Exactement.

Certes je devais rester discrète concernant ma mission auprès de Sherlock mais Holmes ne m'avait pas intégrée véritablement à son équipe, si équipe il y avait. Lestrade relâcha la pression.

-Je ne peux pas intervenir dans les actions organisées par Mycroft alors vous pouvez partir. Mais évitez que ça se reproduise, je ne peux pas assurer tout le temps des arrières des Holmes.

-Ça vous dit un café ou quelque chose une fois que vous aurez fini votre service ? Je me vois mal réussir à dormir cette nuit.

Lestrade réfléchissa quelques instants puis accepta.

-Je finis à cinq heures, on se retrouve dans le café en face du poste. Il est toujours ouvert.

Je quittais le bureau de l'inspecteur et parcourus le chemin qui me séparait de la sortie de Scotland Yard. Une fois dehors, je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone. Quatre heures. Je traversais la rue et pénétrais dans le café en face. Une fois installée à une table je commandais un thé vert. Il me restait une heure à attendre, peut-être plus si quelque chose venait à retenir l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Lorsque le serveur m'apporta mon thé d'un pas trainant, mon téléphone vibra. Je trempais mes lèvres dans ma tasse de thé pour vérifier la température puis ouvris le message.

« Vous êtes toujours dehors. MH »

« Sherlock était énervé, cela avait une très mauvaise répercussion sur l'ambiance dans l'appartement. ML »

« C'est pour cela que vous buvez un thé devant Scotland Yard, dont vous venez de sortir. MH »

« Simple visite de courtoisie auprès de l'inspecteur Lestrade. ML »

Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire que je m'étais volatilisée du 221B pour participer à une bagarre improvisée.

« Bien entendu. Et quel meilleur moyen que de venir voir l'inspecteur qu'en se faisant arrêter. MH »

« A la mention de votre nom il m'a immédiatement laissée tranquille. ML »

« N'en abusez pas trop, cela pourrait être lassant. MH »

Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche. Soit Holmes était au courant que son frère savait et me laissait dans l'ignorance d'une potentielle sentence soit il l'ignorait et je me sentais pas être la personne à devoir lui annoncer. Sherlock avait l'air de dire que son frère ainé n'était pas franchement du genre à avoir des discussions avec n'importe qui. Je trouvais qu'il me contactait assez souvent pour quelqu'un qui ne semblait guerre apprécier le commun des mortels. Je ne voulais même pas poser de questions sur comment il savait où je me trouvais. Il était suffisamment fort pour avoir trouvé mes dossiers scolaires et toutes les notes me concernant à cette époque, donc me localiser dans Londres semblait être pratiquement un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Et le téléphone que j'utilisais le plus souvent actuellement était celui qu'il m'avait donné.

Vers 4h30 je commandais un deuxième thé. Je me sentais véritablement mieux. Je ne savais pas si cette bagarre collective y était pour quelque chose mais j'étais sûre que l'atmosphère dans ce café était, je ne sais comment, relaxante. Je me sentais assez bien. Le lieu était neutre mais assez chaleureux.

A 4h50, Lestrade apparut à l'entrée de Scotland Yard, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il entra dans le café, vint s'asseoir en face moi et commanda un café. Il soupira un grand coup et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il semblait exténué.

-J'ai signé mon divorce il y a quelques jours seulement, vous savez. Non pas que je le regrette, mais c'était vraiment une période affreuse. Elle a déménagé il y a plusieurs mois déjà mais je devais toujours me battre contre elle pour ce foutu papier. J'ose même pas imaginer si on avait eu des enfants.

Je n'osais pas l'interrompre. Ce n'était pas le moment. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'aurais pu lui dire. Je n'avais jamais eu de relation. C'était loin de tout ce que je considérais dans ma vie. Je me voyais comme beaucoup trop physique et instinctive pour pouvoir vivre une relation saine. Et quand je voyais que les gens qui paraissaient un semblant plus stables, un peu plus sociables que moi, ne réussissaient pas malgré tout, je ne pouvais vraisemblablement imaginer comment je pouvais y arriver. Lestrade continuait de parler. Il semblait être un homme totalement différent de celui que j'avais rencontré auprès de Sherlock ou même plus tôt cette nuit. Il portait le poids de son travail difficile, son rapport avec la mort en avait été changé, son divorce, et une visible solitude.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle pour avaler une gorgée de café, je murmurais :

-Venez au 221B quand vous voulez, vous savez, on vous écoutera.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Sherlock soit d'accord.

-Peu importe Sherlock. Il est rarement d'accord avec ce qui dérange son petit monde mais il vous apprécie. Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais par moment il devient plus facile à lire.

-Et ensuite il redevient un mur. Je sais.

Il finit son café rapidement.

-Je devrais rentrer me coucher. Je suis encore de nuit demain. Et vous aussi rentrez chez vous.

On paya nos boissons. Au moment de se dire au revoir, il me tendit la main. Etais-je censée la serrer ? Cela me paraissait tellement contre nature d'avoir un contact physique avec quelqu'un pour une raison aussi simple que se dire au revoir. Je lui souriais d'un air contrit. Un jour peut-être, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas possible. Lestrade remit sa main dans sa poche.

-Au revoir inspecteur. J'étais contente de vous avoir revu. Vous avez réussi à me changer les esprits.

-Appelez-moi Greg. J'ai l'impression d'être au boulot quand on me sort inspecteur à tout bout le champ. Au revoir Morghann.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez. Pour l'instant je vois juste que beaucoup de gens sont venus lire ma fic mais je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez et ce silence me fait un peu peur.**

**On se voit la prochaine fois, hein.**


	7. Chapter 7

**J'ai décidé de publier toutes les deux semaines au lieu de toutes les semaines comme j'ai essayé. Je pensais avoir le temps d'écrire quand j'étais à l'étranger mais visiblement non.**

**Disclaimer : ****Je ne possède que Morghann Lane, l'univers et tous les autres personnages appartiennent aux réalisateurs de la série BBC, Sherlock.**

* * *

Deux semaines ont passé depuis ma visite imprévue au Scotland Yard. Sherlock agissait comme si je n'existais pas. Il ne me parlait pas, ne me regardait pas. Pourtant je ne m'en faisais pas. J'avais juste l'impression d'avoir un adolescent en pleine crise. Je lui préparais à manger et une fois que je changeais de pièce ou sortais de l'appartement il mangeait comme si de rien n'était. Lestrade était venu deux fois. La première fois pour lui proposer de participer à une enquête et la deuxième fois juste pour discuter. Lorsque Sherlock avait compris que l'inspecteur ne venait pas lui apporter une enquête sur un plateau il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Nous avions discuté de ses recherches pour un nouvel appartement. Il ne voulait pas rester là où il avait vécu avec sa femme, cela lui pesait trop. Il m'avait ensuite demandé comment cela passait avec Sherlock et son frère. J'attendais toujours que Mycroft m'indique que j'avais réussi sa soi-disant période d'essai. Sherlock refusait le plus de contact possible avec moi, il m'était presque impossible de le surveiller lorsqu'il quittait l'appartement. Cependant, je pensais avoir réussi la partie concernant mon self control. Depuis cette nuit particulière j'arrivais de mieux en mieux à me contrôler. Je m'entrainais toujours mais c'était plus pour rester en force que faire sortir des émotions que je ne comprenais pas.

Je venais de finir ma douche lorsque j'entendis des cris provenant du salon. J'écoutais attentivement depuis la salle de bain, enroulée dans une immense serviette. Les frères Holmes. Le règlement de compte que j'attendais et redoutais depuis que Sherlock avait vu ce sms. Je finissais de me sécher rapidement et enfilais les vêtements que j'avais posés sur le rebord du lavabo. Un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour moi que j'avais acheté à un concert du groupe BiS et une paire de collants quelconque. Je sortis de la pièce et jetais mon pyjama dans ma chambre avant de rejoindre les deux frères. Sherlock était près de la fenêtre, regardant ce qu'il se passait dans la rue alors que Mycroft se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte qui séparait l'escalier et le salon. Il semblait prêt à partir à n'importe quel moment. Il inclina presque imperceptiblement la tête lorsqu'il me vit entrer dans la cuisine. Je m'assis sur la table en bois qui était, pour une fois, débarrassée de tout chaos. Sherlock se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la table grincer sous mon poids. Un rictus méprisant apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur son frère.

-T'as rien trouvé de mieux que me coller une baby-sitter sur le dos ?

-John ne vit plus ici, j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un nouveau jouet pour t'occuper, Mycroft avait déclaré ça d'une voix totalement glaciale et lorsque le mot jouet était sorti de sa bouche j'ai senti une vague de violence s'emparer de moi. Je la réprimais immédiatement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te soucie de moi. Et John est toujours là. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Surtout pas de compagnie envoyée par toi. »

Mycroft regarda sa montre d'un air impatient puis se tourna vers moi, coupant court à sa conversation avec Sherlock.

-Je pense que vous avez réussi. C'était assez mal parti mais vous avez prouvé que vous savez vous contrôler. Même moi, qui le connais depuis toujours, j'ai encore du mal.

Sherlock fit volte-face et son regard faisait des aller-retours entre son frère et moi. Il cherchait l'élément qui manquait pour comprendre ce qu'il passait. Il pensait jusque-là que ma présence n'était faite pour le distraire et il venait de se rendre compte que ça allait plus loin que ça. Je souriais intérieurement. J'avais prouvé que je pouvais rester lucide et patiente, que je savais quand je devais réagir. J'avais passé des années à laisser l'impulsivité dicter mes actions. Presque chaque personne que je croisais dans ce temps-là était un combat qui pouvait démarrer à tout moment. Maintenant, le véritable combat c'était de ne pas chercher la violence à chaque instant et se montrer le plus logique et implacable possible. Je reconcentrais mes pensées sur les deux frères en face de moi. Mycroft reprit :

-Vous commencez à travailler avec moi dès demain. On vous enverra tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir par message.

Il se tourna alors vers Sherlock.

-Mon cher frère, je te laisse. Passe une bonne journée.

Il quitta l'appartement d'un pas rapide et quelques secondes plus tard on entendit la porte de l'immeuble se refermer. Sherlock se laisse alors tomber sur son fauteuil. Je quittais la cuisine pour m'asseoir en face de lui. Je sentais qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il me parlerait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il prit une inspiration, ouvrit la bouche pour s'apprêter à parler et s'arrêta. Il me regarda, les sourcils froncés, cherchant ses mots.

-Tu comptes vraiment travailler pour lui ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est ça ou je repars au Japon. Et j'en ai pas très envie pour être franche.

-Il a déjà une équipe énorme autour de lui, tu as vraiment l'impression que tu seras utile ? Et puis tu vas faire quoi d'ailleurs ? La seule chose que tu arrives à peu près à faire correctement c'est la cuisine. Même si mon frère a un grand engouement pour la nourriture, je suis sûr qu'il peut trouver mieux comme chef.

J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'il reprit rapidement :

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir lui faire des repas diététiques ? Son régime actuel a pas l'air de fonctionner. La nourriture asiatique est souvent considérée comme plus équilibrée mais bon sang, tu mets beaucoup trop de sauce.

-Garde du corps. Je dois être son garde du corps, je l'interrompais alors qu'il allait enchainer sur ma façon de cuire la viande.

Sherlock s'arrêta immédiatement de parler et hocha la tête d'un mouvement infime.

-Tout est contradictoire chez toi, c'est fatiguant à la fin.

Il se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil avant de fixer la télévision éteinte, l'air ailleurs. La conversation était terminée.

Quelques heures plus tard je reçus plusieurs notifications sur mon téléphone. Un emploi du temps plus que rempli était apparu. Et aussi une série de messages venant d'une certaine Anthéa. Elle se présentait comme l'assistante de Holmes et m'indiquait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir pour a journée de demain. Toujours rester en retrait. Parler le moins possible. Intervenir seulement avec l'accord d'Anthéa. Globalement, être là et attendre que quelque chose d'inattendu se produise.

Le lendemain matin je me levais assez tôt, encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé sur Londres mais j'étais anxieuse à l'idée d'enfin commencer à travailler. Je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus dans mon lit sans me rappeler qu'aujourd'hui était vraiment le début. Je pensais que Holmes n'avait pas été d'un tact énorme en m'annonçant la nouvelle du jour au lendemain mais je devais prendre sur moi et me préparer mentalement à vitesse grand V.

J'enfilais des vêtements noirs comme m'avait répété Anthéa hier après-midi. Être discrète, toujours. J'avalais un toast et filais hors de l'appartement. Une berline noire était garée en double file devant l'immeuble, comme je m'y attendais. Je grimpais à l'intérieur. J'étais seule sur la banquette arrière. Une fois installée, la voiture démarra et je regardais une nouvelle fois mon emploi du temps du jour. Deux rendez-vous attendaient Holmes aujourd'hui. Ils étaient indiqués devoir durer plusieurs heures. Le seul moment de libre que je pouvais voir semblait seulement laisser le temps d'aller d'un meeting à l'autre, sans plus.

Harry, mon chauffeur, savait parfaitement où il nous conduisait alors que j'ignorais totalement où je me rendais. Les adresses n'étaient pas indiquées sur mon téléphone et je connaissais assez peu Londres. Je fus très vite perdue et j'essayais de me repérer à chaque fois qu'on croisait une station de métro. Je supposais que ces rendez-vous devaient demander une certaine discrétion et que le moins de personne serait ce qu'il en est vraiment, mieux cela serait. Environ une demie heure plus tard la voiture s'arrêta. Je descendis. Le bâtiment qui s'étendait devant moi était dans un bon état mais vieux. Une architecture typiquement londonienne. A quelques mètres de moi je vis Holmes et une femme, que je supposais être Anthéa, descendre d'une autre berline noire. Anthéa était concentrée sur son téléphone, suivant Holmes quelques pas derrière lui, sans même regarder où elle allait. Je les suivis sans dire un mot. J'observais autour de moi, essayant que cela ne soit pas trop évident. Je devais pouvoir repérer la moindre personne ou chose voulant entrer en contact avec Holmes et être capable de savoir si ce contact était ok ou si je devais le repousser.

On entra dans le bâtiment et après avoir parcouru plusieurs escaliers et couloirs on s'arrêta devant une porte. Anthéa releva la tête avant de prendre le devant de la marche pour ouvrir la porte. Holmes entra et alors que je m'avançais pour entrer à mon tour, Anthéa me fit un signe de tête. Cela signifiait clairement : « Toi tu restes ici, ce qui se passe de ce côté de la porte ne te regarde pas ». Bien. J'avais juste à rester plantée devant une porte en bois massif pour plusieurs heures, à évaluer mentalement chaque personne qui voudrait entrer dans cette pièce, sans avoir la moindre idée de qui je devais laisser passer ou non.

Le temps était long, comme je m'y attendais. Mais c'était supportable. Je savais, grâce à mon emploi du temps, à quelle heure cela finirait et je restais concentrée sur le temps qui était encore devant moi. Rien n'est plus insupportable qu'attendre sans savoir quand cela s'arrêtera. J'avais le temps de réfléchir, ça au moins c'était sûr. Ma famille me manquait. A cause du décalage horaire, on se contactait assez peu. On s'envoyait des messages quand on pouvait mais il fallait parfois attendre plusieurs heures avant une réponse. Non pas que cela me dérangeait mais je me sentais assez mal à l'aise d'utiliser mon téléphone personnel après mes « aventures » avec ce détraqué. Ils me disaient qu'il avait neigé récemment. L'affluence dans leur gite avait dû diminuer je m'en doutais. On ne parlait pas de grand-chose, seulement si on allait bien et le temps dans nos pays respectifs. Mes parents n'avaient jamais été en contact avec mes amies du lycée, j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter, et ne pouvaient donc pas me donner de leurs nouvelles. Je ne m'attendais à rien de la part de mes connaissances du lycée, aucunes n'avaient compris ma décision de partir alors qu'on était aussi fortes. On avait réussi à devenir le lycée le plus craint et le plus puissant de la préfecture et je m'étais enfuie, en quelque sorte. Je ne le regrettais pas, mais je pouvais comprendre leur réaction. On s'était battue des heures et des heures, on s'était blessée de multiples fois, pour mettre toutes les autres écoles à nos pieds. Bien sûr que j'en étais fière. Quand j'étais arrivée, notre lycée était un moins que rien dans la région, menacé de fermeture tous les mois, incapable de se protéger contre les gangs des autres lycées, se faisant ravager tous les deux jours. Et on était finalement arrivées tout en haut. Mais la vue qu'on avait depuis cette position de leader n'était pas aussi agréable qu'il n'y paraissait. Et je n'avais pas choisi d'être là. Oui, je m'étais engagée à rendre notre lycée plus fort, plus puissant. Mais je ne savais pas, en m'inscrivant dans cette école, ce qui m'attendait. La violence et l'abandon était partout. Il fallait se battre à chaque instant, pour la moindre raison. Le lycée avait été abandonné par l'académie, on ne pouvait que se raccrocher à soi-même. Les professeurs ne faisaient pas l'effort d'enseigner, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien tirer d'autre de leurs élèves qu'un coup de poing bien placé dans la mâchoire. La plupart des élèves avaient été abandonnés par leurs parents. Lorsqu'ils avaient une famille, celle-ci ne faisait rien pour empêcher leur enfant d'entrer dans cette école. Ils les laissaient faire sans jamais leur montrer le moindre soutien. Le dialogue était totalement rompu entre adultes et adolescents. On était livrées à nous-même et personne ne viendrait nous aider. La plupart d'entre nous ne voulait pas être aidées. La violence était plus simple à gérer qu'une vraie éducation et un véritable accompagnement. Cela arrangeait tout le monde de nous laisser nous battre comme bon nous semblait. Les professeurs nous déclaraient incontrôlables et nous nous déclarions incontrôlés. Non, ce n'était pas une situation dans laquelle je pouvais rester plus longtemps si je voulais pouvoir faire quelque chose de ma vie. Alors j'étais partie.

Je commençais à ressentir une légère douleur dans le dos à force de rester debout lorsque je perçus du mouvement à l'intérieur de la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard Anthéa suivit de Mycroft Holmes sortirent. Je les suivis de quelques pas alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin. Jusqu'ici cette journée se déroulait sans problème. Je n'avais qu'à espérer que cela continue ainsi.

Je remontais dans ma voiture, qui devait suivre les traces de celle de mon patron. Harry me tendit un sac en papier avant de démarrer. Je l'attrapais. Un sandwich et un thermos de café. Je ne savais pas ce qu'avait fait Harry pendant qu'on était à l'intérieur mais il s'était montré prévoyant. Je mourrais de faim. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'un simple sandwich puisse satisfaire mon estomac mais j'étais loin de me plaindre. J'avalais mon repas le temps du trajet et gardais le thermos avec moi. La voiture avait beau être assez stable, je n'avais quand même pas assez confiance pour boire mon café.

Le deuxième rendez-vous fut tout aussi calme, de mon côté en tout cas. J'avalais mon café à petite gorgée, je voulais le faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon pour perturber ma journée. Ce qui la rendait éminemment ennuyeuse.

Holmes et Anthéa ressortirent de ce meeting visiblement exténués. Ils marchèrent deux fois plus vite qu'en arrivant. Et ils marchaient déjà assez rapidement à ce moment-là. Je les rattrapais en quelques enjambées, mon thermos toujours en main. Anthéa jeta un regard en arrière pour vérifier qui la suivait. Lorsqu'elle vit mon thermos elle s'arrêta brusquement.

-Il t'en reste ? Je suis à bout de nerf, ça me serait vraiment utile.

Je lui tendis le thermos avec un léger sourire.

-Je comprends. Tiens, il doit rester un fond.

Elle l'attrapa et au moment où Holmes se retournait d'un air impatient au bout du couloir, elle reprit sa marche accompagnée d'une gorgée tiède de café.

Une fois dehors, Holmes rentra dans la voiture sans un mot. Anthéa s'arrêta au moment de monter à l'intérieur et se retourna vers moi :

-Merci encore pour le café. Tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal pour ta première journée.

Elle inspira un grand coup.

-Demain sera sûrement un peu plus difficile.

Elle pénétra dans la berline sans un mot de plus. Ils ne semblaient vraiment pas inclinés à la discussion, l'un comme l'autre et quelque-soit le moment. Je grimpais à mon tour dans ma propre voiture. Je me demandais alors pourquoi, si je devais veiller à la sécurité de ces deux personnes, je devais voyager dans une autre voiture. Il devait, normalement, rester une place à l'avant de leur voiture. A moins que leur conducteur soit plus baraqué que Harry, ce qui rendrait les choses plus faciles. Harry n'était plus dans sa prime jeunesse, son crâne commençait à se dégarnir, et ce qu'il lui restait de cheveux était totalement blanc.

Alors que Harry me reconduisait au 221B Baker Street, je repensais à ma journée. Comme je l'avais prévu, je n'avais fait qu'attendre. Attendre un danger qui, heureusement, n'était pas venu. C'était plutôt agaçant de se dire que j'avais passé la journée debout à ne rien faire et qu'il ne c'était rien passé mais en même temps, l'absence de perturbation me paraissait rassurante.

Une fois rentrée dans mon appartement, je soufflais profondément. La tête de Sherlock surgit alors de du canapé.

-Alors ? C'était si épuisant que ça ?

-Non, juste long et assez ennuyeux.

-Je te l'avais dit, Mycroft est d'un ennui absolu.

Je m'assis dans un fauteuil et le tournais pour faire face à Sherlock qui se redressa et s'assit correctement dans le canapé.

-Pas ton frère, juste le fait d'attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et qu'il ne se passe rien.

-En fin de compte, on a passé une journée plutôt similaire. Je crois que je ne me suis pas autant ennuyé depuis plusieurs mois.

Je me relevais pour aller dans la cuisine. Un toast était réclamé par mon estomac dans l'instant qui suivait.

-Tu vois que je t'ai manqué. Je pars une journée et tu t'ennuies.

Sherlock secoua la tête avant de se lever. Il passa devant moi et continua jusqu'à l'entrée de sa chambre.

-Non, toi aussi tu m'ennuies.

Et il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews ! Ou questions, comme vous voulez.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Encore une fois, je me suis absentée. Je ne vais sûrement pas dire que j'ai une bonne excuse, car il n'y pas de bonnes raisons pour ne pas écrire, mais bon, on y est quand même. J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore une fois changé ma façon d'écrire. Plus de sérieux, plus de réflexion. Dites moi si ça devient ennuyant, franchement. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle direction pour cette fic, le but que je m'étais fixé il y a deux ans me paraissant désormais dérisoire. Ca sera long mais il faut bien le faire.**

**Disclaimer** **:** **Je ne possède** **que** **Morghann** **Lane, l'univers et tous** **les** **autres** **personnages** **appartiennent** **aux** **réalisateurs** **de** **la série** **BBC, Sherlock.**

* * *

Anthéa n'était pas là. C'était mon deuxième jour et elle n'était pas là. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à mon boulot mis à part que je devais passer directement par Holmes. L'absence de cette présence féminine me pesait quelque peu. Ce job semblait encore plus froid et monotone que le jour précédent. Je suppose que c'était de cela dont Anthéa voulait parler en disant qu'aujourd'hui serait plus difficile. Je serais seule avec Holmes, sans personne pour me conseiller. Mon patron était bien trop concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire pour me dire quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce que bonjour.

Ce matin-là, le principal rendez-vous de Holmes avait lieu au Parlement. Il me paraissait logique que la sécurité à cet endroit serait plutôt élevée. Mon job serait facilité par la présence d'autres agents de sécurité et par la police en poste à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Encore une fois, et j'avais parfaitement compris que cela deviendrait une habitude, je restais à l'extérieur de la pièce où les discussions avaient lieu. Toutes les autres personnes en charge de la sécurité autour de cette pièce étaient des hommes. Je sentais les regards confus se poser sur moi pendant quelques secondes, puis s'en détourner, se reconcentrant sur leur travail et repoussant leur surprise pour rester aptes au danger qui pouvait leur faire face à n'importe quel moment. Aucun d'entre eux se parlaient. Si je devais travailler auprès d'eux régulièrement, ce n'était pas franchement une ambiance qui nous permettrait de réagir d'une façon cohérente. Il fallait un esprit d'équipe pas travaille chacun pour soi.

Je remarquais que tous les autres agents portaient une arme à leur ceinture ou à l'intérieur de leur veste. Je me sentis tout à coup totalement exposée et sans défense. Je n'avais pas d'arme. Je ne pouvais me défendre et défendre Holmes seulement si un combat rapproché se profilait. Et de nos jours, c'était de plus en plus rare. Je m'apparue inutile. Il fallait que j'en parle à mon patron. Et vite. Sa sécurité en dépendait.

J'avais déjà tenu une arme. J'étais loin d'être une experte, bien au contraire. J'avais eu une seule occasion et j'aurais préféré l'éviter. Ou du moins ne jamais m'en rappeler. C'était le jour où il m'était apparu que cela était allé trop loin, que j'étais allée trop loin. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe, ma vie en dépendait. Mais ce réflexe avait tué quelqu'un. Et j'avais compris que je ne pouvais pas rester dans un lycée toute ma vie pour assouvir mon instinct et ma colère quand tout autour de moi, autour de notre lycée, nous voyait comme des cibles à abattre.

Et aujourd'hui c'était moi qui était payée pour abattre le moindre danger. Mais je comprenais que je n'étais que très faiblement préparée. Si ces gens, cette mafia japonaise, avaient eu des armes pour tuer de simples lycéennes un peu trop violentes, qu'en serait-il de ces gens qui en voulaient à la vie de politique influents ? Je m'étais leurrée sur ce à quoi j'allais faire face et ces autres gardes du corps armés et préparés me renvoyaient en pleine face que je ne pourrais rien faire, que j'étais loin d'être prête.

Je me déplaçais dans le grand vestibule, cherchant un coin où les regards se porteraient moins sur moi. Mon incompétence m'apparaissait désormais flagrante et je voulais arrêter les dégâts en me ridiculisant auprès de toutes ces autres personnes bien mieux qualifiées que moi.

Je venais à me demander pour quelles raisons Holmes avait engagé quelqu'un d'aussi sous qualifié que moi. Il savait que j'avais d'énormes lacunes dans le maniement des armes. Il devait le savoir, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Mais s'il le savait, pourquoi ne pas prendre quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait ? Je ne connaissais pas toute l'étendue de ses ressources mais il devait parfaitement être capable de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi douer et capable qu'un agent du MI6.

Je restais perplexe et plongée dans mes pensées jusqu'à la fin de la réunion. Holmes sortit enfin. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de soupirer.

« Reconcentrez-vous bon sang. Vous êtes totalement inutile si vous restez dans cet état d'esprit. »

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, je pris une grande inspiration tout en suivant mon patron.

-Je vous suis inutile. Je ne sais pas tenir une arme, je n'ai aucun entrainement concernant les armes, les bombes, les attaques de ce genre. Mis à part lors d'un combat rapproché, mon expérience est totalement hors de pratique.

\- Anthéa n'avait jamais touché une arme avant de travailler pour moi. Je sais que vous avez des capacités. J'ai juste préféré être sûr de votre mental avant toute chose, laissant de côté un entrainement que vous jugez désormais nécessaire et qui semble définitivement à l'ordre du jour désormais.

Il s'arrêta devant la berline noire, ouvrit la porte et avant de pénétrer dans l'habitacle se retourna vers moi.

« Dès que Anthéa sera de retour, vous commencerez votre entrainement. Elle est extrêmement compétente. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Je me hâtais vers la voiture qui devais suivre celle de Holmes.

Le soir même, je retrouvais Sherlock son arme à la main. Je ne croyais en aucun dieu mais quelqu'un voulait vraiment me faire comprendre qu'il manquait une corde à mon arc aujourd'hui. Enfin, une arme à ma ceinture. Sherlock était avachi, comme à son habitude, dans son fauteuil défoncé. Il tenait son pistolet d'un geste nonchalant, et son poignet était retourné sous le poids de l'objet. Il semblait avoir totalement oublié qu'il le tenait dans sa main et l'arme était prête à tomber à n'importe quelle seconde.

Je me laissais tomber dans la siège face à lui, retirant mes chaussures d'un mouvement de cheville.

\- Tu me montrerais comment fonctionne ton pistolet ?

\- Non. T'es trop impulsive pour que je te fasse confiance.

\- Tu t'es vu ? T'es tout aussi impulsif que moi.

\- Et tu connais beaucoup de gens qui me font confiance ?

Son argument était recevable. J'étais pratiquement sûre que mes parents ne me faisaient pas tant confiance que ça, donc j'imaginais assez peu Sherlock ou qui que ce soit d'autre me faire confiance. C'était assurément normal qu'il ne veuille pas me laisser son arme entre les mains.

\- Au moins me montrer comment être bien placé pour bien tirer.

\- Tu penses que tu auras toujours le temps de placer ? Crois-moi, même si ton sang-froid doit rendre le dessus, cela ne signifie pas que tu aies la possibilité de trouver la position idéale.

Sherlock s'extirpa de son fauteuil et prit la direction de sa chambre, son arme fermement dans sa main. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard les mains vides.

\- Tu sais te battre mais tu ne sais pas te défendre. Pas face à ça en tout cas.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je me suis déjà fait la réflexion.

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais mon frère semble avoir oublié ce détail. J'ai enfin la preuve qu'il est moins intelligent qu'il ne le pense.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du détective. J'avais bien vu la tension entre les deux frères mais je ne m'imaginais pas qu'ils se cherchaient ainsi sans arrêt. Même si je pouvais comprendre ce désir d'être le plus fort. Sauf qu'ils cherchaient à se mettre KO via des énigmes et des jeux mentaux quand pour moi, cela ne pouvait que passer par une petite droite bien placée. On jouait définitivement dans deux mondes différents. Mais parfois un jeu psychologique ne pouvait rien faire face à une balle dans la poitrine ou un coup dans la mâchoire et je devais rester vigilante.

Le lendemain matin, Anthéa était assise dans la voiture qui m'attendait devant le 221. Elle pianotait sur son téléphone sans jamais lever les yeux de son écran. Durant tout le temps du voyage j'eu l'impression d'être invisible. Alors que la voiture s'arrêta après une demie heure de trajet, l'assistante se tourna vers moi, levant enfin les yeux de son téléphone.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui suit en charge de toi. Il m'a dit que tu voulais apprendre à tirer. Je te préviens, ce n'est pas facile et mon emploi du temps ne nous permet qu'une journée pour que tu y arrives. Je ne peux pas laisser Holmes plus de deux jours. Et il ne fait pas confiance à quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de cette tâche.

Elle rangea son téléphone et sortit de la voiture avant que je puisse lui répondre. Je sortis à mon tour. Devant se dressait un bâtiment d'architecture plutôt moderne, assez imposant, avec des grillages aux fenêtres. Je suivis Anthéa à l'intérieur. Des vieux casiers en fer s'étendaient dans tout le couloir qui nous faisait face. Un simple bureau en bois se trouvait à droit de l'entrée. L'homme qui était assis derrière hocha la tête en voyant Anthéa. On continua de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Anthéa ouvrit un casier différent des autres, avec une fermeture par empreintes digitales. Elle déposa ses affaires et m'indiqua de déposer les miennes dedans également. On fila ensuite dans une salle de tir insonorisée. Elle attrapa un pistolet dans l'armurerie qui était le long d'un des murs.

« Semi-automatique. Crosse. Glissière de sécurité. Détente. »

Elle me montrait à chaque fois les différents éléments qui composaient le pistolet. Elle me tendit ensuite une paire de lunette de protection et un casque.

« T'auras pas ça sur le terrain mais ici on a pas le choix. Comme on a qu'une journée, il faut que tu sois capable de tirer sans réfléchir d'ici ce soir. »

Je hochais la tête et mis les lunettes sur mon nez. Je devais avoir l'air d'une mouche désorientée mais le style n'était pas la priorité sur le moment. Anthéa m'indiqua le stand de tir devant moi et je m'avançais pendant qu'elle mettait ses lunettes. Elle se plaça ensuite derrière moi pour me montrer comment me placer.

On passa plusieurs heures à s'entrainer. Anthéa était capable d'expliquer d'une façon extrêmement claire. Elle me donnait sans cesse des conseils et répondait à toutes mes questions. Dès qu'elle percevait que je maitrisais mieux, elle augmentait la difficulté, me faisant tirer à une main, en me déplaçant, en utilisant une cible en mouvement, etc. Elle se montrait beaucoup plus ouverte que lorsqu'elle devait travailler auprès de Holmes. On s'arrêta seulement pour avaler le déjeuner le plus succinct que j'avais jamais mangé pour recommencer à s'entrainer juste après. On s'entraina cependant avec des armes plus lourdes qu'un simple pistolet. Anthéa m'expliqua qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à recourir à des armes pareilles. Cependant elle se préoccupait moins de la sécurité de Holmes à une distance permettant d'utiliser de telles armes, elle se trouvait toujours à quelques mètres de lui. Je compris que mon job ne serait pas fait seulement de garde rapprochée mais également de surveillance plus éloignée. Je ne pouvais pas devenir tireuse d'élite en une seule journée mais il fallait que je sois capable de me débrouiller avec plusieurs types d'armes.

J'espérais ne pas avoir à me servir d'une arme autant qu'il était possible mais cela semblait peu probable de pouvoir l'éviter. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que faisait Holmes mais il semblait être suffisamment important pour être une cible potentielle. Peu de gens s'entourait d'une assistante capable d'utiliser une arme et d'un garde du corps. Sans compter ses conducteurs. Il en avait au moins deux, peut-être plus. Et je supposais que je n'avais vu qu'une partie de ce qui l'entourait.

On ressortit de la salle de tir encore quelques heures plus tard. A peine avait-on ouvert notre casier qu'Anthéa était déjà en train de répondre à des mails sur son téléphone. Je jetais un coup d'œil au mien pour voir que j'avais un message de Sherlock me demandant d'aller acheter de quoi manger. Quand j'étais rentrée hier soir, il avait jeté tout ce qui se trouvait dans le frigo pour y mettre plusieurs paires de pieds en décomposition. Il avait dû se rendre compte qu'il était désormais sans réserve de nourriture. Sherlock ne se nourrissait pas tant que quelqu'un ne s'occupait pas pour lui. Pour qu'il en vienne à remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus de quoi manger, il devait vraiment avoir faim.

« Bon, je dois retourner au bureau. De la paperasse à remplir pour changer. Harry va te ramener chez toi. »

On se dirigea vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Deux berlines noires nous attendaient à l'extérieur. Une pour Anthéa, une pour moi. On ne faisait pas le chemin ensemble à ce que je pouvais voir. Je ne savais toujours pas où se trouvait le bureau de Holmes, je n'avais fait que deux jours de meetings extérieurs. J'avais l'impression qu'on essayait de me tenir à l'écart de certaines choses concernant le travail de Holmes. Pour l'instant cela m'était égal. Je comprenais que personne ne me faisait confiance, comme Sherlock me l'avait fait aussi bien remarqué hier. Le cœur de l'action devait se trouver au bureau de Holmes et je n'étais pas considérée comme assez fiable pour y avoir accès. Ayant déjà été chez lui, je supposais que sa maison ne comportait aucun document qui pouvait le mettre en danger. A moins qu'il ne soit agi que d'un endroit factice.

Anthéa s'arrêta devant l'une des voitures et se tourna vers moi, un dossier à la main.

\- J'allais oublier. Mycroft m'a confié ça pour toi, expliqua-t-elle en me montrant le document d'un geste.

\- T'es sûre que c'est pour moi ? Je doute que Holmes ait la moindre raison de me donner quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est seulement un dossier avec toutes les procédures que tu dois connaitre. J'ai pas le temps de te les expliquer et de toute façon je n'aurais fait que te lire à voix haute ce qui est écrit dedans.

Elle me tendit le dossier que je pris immédiatement. Il était suffisamment épais pour que sa lecture m'épuise d'avance.

« Je devrais t'interroger dessus une fois que tu l'auras lu. On ne peut pas se permettre la moindre erreur donc tu dois vraiment le connaitre sur le bout des doigts. »

Elle lissa sa jupe du plat de la main avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'une des berlines.

« Je dois y retourner. On se voit demain. »

Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Je m'installais à mon tour dans l'autre véhicule.

« Ne lui répétez surtout pas mais elle est tellement passionnée par son job que c'en est flippant, murmura Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre berline qui s'éloignait. »

Je supposais qu'il voulait parler d'Anthéa. Il était vraiment qu'à aucun moment de la journée elle avait dévié pour discuter d'autre chose que du travail qui se présentait devant nous. Les gens essayaient souvent de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant famille, hobbies, etc. Elle savait mettre à l'aise quelqu'un en restant parfaitement concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait à faire.

\- Elle fait toujours moins peur que Holmes.

\- Oh non, je vous assure, pour avoir connu Mycroft depuis son adolescence, c'est quelqu'un qui peut se montrer sympathique. Elle, jamais je ne l'ai vu autrement que professionnelle.

Je réprimandais un sourire, me demandant encore une fois si tous les gens entourant les frères Holmes étaient transformés par leur comportement. Je pouvais enfin me relaxer après avoir passé la journée sous une pression que je n'avais pas sentie jusqu'au moment où je m'étais assise dans cette voiture. J'inspirais profondément, fixant l'énorme dossier posé sur mes genoux. La journée n'était pas encore finie.

J'arrêtais Harry devant une supérette près de Baker Street. Alors que je pénétrais à l'intérieur du magasin, la voiture restait devant, attendant mon retour. J'accélérais le pas. J'achetais cependant plus de chose que d'habitude, profitant de la voiture à ma disposition pour transporter mes courses. Seulement, je n'avais rien acheté qui devait rester au frais, Sherlock ayant réquisitionner tout le frigidaire. On allait devoir manger des conserves jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait fini avec son expérience. Non pas que ça dérangeait Sherlock.

Une fois revenue à l'appartement, je déposais mes courses sur la table de la cuisine sans ménagement. Le fracas des boites en métal fit lever le détective d'un bond.

\- Tu ne peux pas éviter de te faire remarquer ? Tu perturbes ma réflexion.

Il retourna se mettre en boule sur le canapé. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait me remercier pour faire la gouvernante sans arrêt.

J'emportais mon dossier dans ma chambre et le posais sur mon lit. J'avais besoin de me canaliser. Il pouvait sembler que s'entrainer à tirer toute la journée libérait la pression mais je me retrouvais encore plus tendue qu'avant. Je sortais un punching ball et passais environ une demie heure dessus. J'avais essayé de ne pas y penser jusque-là mais avoir une arme entre les mains à nouveau m'avait rappelé ce moment horrible. Ces yakuzas armés jusqu'aux dents nous avaient encerclés après un combat contre un autre lycée. Il nous avait paru plus prudent de ne pas réagir en voyant leurs armes. Mais on avait pas prévu qu'ils nous assommeraient en un moment. Très organisés, ça c'était sûr. On s'était retrouvés dans un hangar inconnu. Ils essayaient de nous interroger. Les autres filles se débattaient, jouant encore aux dures. J'avais choisi de jouer à la fille trop sonnée pour faire le moindre mouvement, attendant le moment idéal pour réagir. Et lorsqu'il s'était présenté, j'ai attrapé le pistolet d'un de ces yakuzas et ai tiré sur celui qui semblait être le boss. Ils ont commencé à paniquer et on a repris nos esprits suffisamment pour se sortir de là. Je ne voulais plus jamais mettre qui que se soit en danger pour de simples bastons entre lycéennes.

Je pensais que je n'aurais plus jamais à faire ça. Mais le contexte était différent. Je n'étais plus une simple lycéenne face à des mafieux en colère. Mais mes souvenirs de lycéennes ne voulaient pas me laisser tranquille.

* * *

**J'ai eu un long moment de doute en plein milieu de ce chapitre. Comment on écrit des dialogues en français ? Je ne sais pas comment, mais mon esprit trouve ça plus logique en anglais. Mon cerveau pense beaucoup trop en anglais, j'en oublie mon français.**

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez jusqu'ici !**

**11/07 update : Désolée pour l'absence de nouveau chapitre. Le mois de juin a été assez violent et stressant. J'ai eu peu de temps et d'inspiration. Je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais vaut mieux un chapitre écrit lentement mais qui tient la route qu'un chapitre écrit à la va-vite et vide d'intérêt.**


End file.
